It All Started When
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Dumbledore requests that all students and staff write a personal secret onto paper to be posted around the school. Hermione takes the opportunity to reveal her deepest feelings and Severus finds himself looking within his darkened heart. PreHBP.
1. Hermione's Secret

**Title: It All Started When… **

**Summery: Dumbledore requests that all students and staff write a personal secret onto paper to be posted around the school. Hermione takes the opportunity to reveal her deepest feelings and Severus finds himself looking within his darkened heart.**

**A/N: Idea stemmed from the book and website (wwwdotpostsecretdotcom - may not be appropriate for all ages) where one writes a secret onto a postcard and sends it in anonymously. The whole concept is very addictive.**

**Part One: Hermione's Secret**

**Intro:**

"This is by far the strangest thing Dumbledore has ever thought up." Harry commented as he tapped his quill noisily on the table.

"I swear, his ideas are getting wackier by the day." Ron agreed, chewing on his sugar quill, a frown almost permanently etched upon his brow.

"I think it could be quite liberating."

"Hermione, how can this be liberating? Secrets are meant to be kept secret and plus, if all we're doing is writing them anonymously, what's the good?"

"Well, _I _think it's a good idea Harry and I'm going to make the most of it."

…………….

_It took me a while to figure out what the strange feeling inside me was and why I felt so protective towards you when others were less than kind. You always fascinated me from day one when I realized the extent of your knowledge and how much you could impart to me over the course of my time at Hogwarts. The more time progressed, the stronger that feeling became, until I could not even sleep at night for fear of dreaming about you._

_What would you do if you knew how much I had come to esteem you, to marvel in your presence, to like you? And what will I do when it's time to leave this place, this home that I've had for the past 7 years knowing that I'm turning my back on the most amazing, most influential person I've ever known?_

_The truth is, I'm petrified of suddenly walking into the real world with no knowledge of how to survive, of how to look after myself. I know I can learn how to do all that. But how do you learn to live without the one person who you wish could be apart of your life? Who, though you've been too afraid to tell for fear of rejection and indecency, makes every day worth living? I wake up, eager to see your face and hear your smooth, silky voice. Lying awake at night I wonder if you're okay, if you're in pain or outside in the cold in the presence of people who could only cause you distress. I wonder if you'll be teaching the next day or ever again. Weekends are the worst. I try to find you in the halls or find out if anyone else has seen you._

_Please don't be afraid of my words. I hope that what I have said will only warm your heart this season and not anger you. I just wanted you to know that even if you try to keep others at bay, I'll always care for you, wish the best for you, and wonder if you are happy. I dream of being the one that can make you happy. I'm not that naive, though. I know this note is as close as I will get to you. What I long to say in person but can't is all here. Please accept my affection and admiration for who you are and what you have done. I'm proud of your bravery and resilience in the face of danger and fear. Please stay safe Severus, and enjoy this Valentine's Day._

_Yours with deep affection._

**A/N: Let me know what you think, I live for reviews. :) (The nice ones. He he.)**


	2. Severus Reflects

**Part Two: Severus Reflects**

Yet another one of Dumbledore's inane ideas. I am starting to believe his head is no longer filled with wisdom but with foolish bits of fluff instead. Of course, being a staff member, I must participate in this holiday madness.

I have many secrets and very few of which anybody would enjoy reading. Dumbledore assures me that I will find something suitable. He explains that our secrets do not have to be earth shattering. I suppose I could put down my favorite book or time of day or some such frivolous matter, but I find myself searching for something within me that I have never revealed before. Something that maybe even I had not spent the time to reveal to myself. As usual Albus is capable of wrapping us around his finger.

I know it is no secret that I wish to feel freedom, to become a person who has no one to answer to but himself. I want time to myself to feel of my own accord. What would I feel if I had the chance, the time, the freedom? Would I become a different person or would I always be this way, this cold, this distant from all that is out there somewhere. Would things around me change or would everything be the same as they are, as I see them now?

Evidently, I was reflecting a little more than was safe.

_I want to complete my duty in this life and be free to explore another. For once, I want to feel something more than this bitter-cold fire that I started and can't extinguish._

…………..

**A/N: This is probably the first real time that I've gotten into Snape's head. I do hope I have done a decent job.**


	3. Secret Received

**Part Three: Secret Received**

The secrets are posted all over the school, littering the walls with distasteful teenage confessions. I shudder to attach names to some of them. Some secrets were delivered personally as I realized when Albus showed up with a mauve, mauve, envelope addressed to me. Afraid it would be nasty or a joke, I hesitated to open it until after dinner.

The Hall that night was noisier than I could remember it being. Even my fellow teachers were enjoying the feast, joyful that they had divulged their innermost selves. Attempts were made to guess which secrets belonged to whom and for a time I was the unwilling 'guessee.' Eventually I had enough of the overexcited atmosphere and retired to my chambers to discover what lay within that most distastefully colored envelope.

Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine what would be the contents of that envelope. I do wonder though if I am meant to know who the letter was off. It is quite obvious. I would know that handwriting anywhere. The strange thing is, I'm not entirely surprised at her confession. I don't mean I have always had a feeling someone somewhere out there likes me or admires me. Quite the contrary. However, if Miss Granger were to set her sights on someone it would have to be someone intellectual. Though Minerva rabbits on about how adorable Granger and Weasley are, I have never been able to picture them surviving together.

But enough about that, what am I to do concerning this? Should I reply or am I supposed to act as if I have no idea who wrote it? What are my feelings? She is right: this is rather indecent for a student to harbor affection for her teacher. Am I flattered she admires me or am I irritated at her audacity? Is this merely a pathetic teenage 'crush' or is it more?

Merlin's beard, Dumbledore. I knew all this would create trouble. I'm going to bed.

………………

**A/N./wipes a tear from her eye/ You reviewers rock! I'm so glad you like this! Your reviews made me smile, so keep 'em coming!**

**I have written the next chapter and some others as correspondence between Hermione and Severus and the tone lightens up. I apologize for the rather odd change from deep-harbored affection to light comedy. Let me know if it doesn't flow well. I probably won't change it though. He he. Enjoy the rest!**


	4. The Beginning of Something Special

**Part Four: The beginning of something special**

She keeps staring at me in class. I just know she is trying to tell me something, trying to get my attention perhaps so I will know who sent me that blasted letter. I wish she would quit. I can't concentrate with those large honey-brown eyes boring into my skull.

……………

_Miss Granger-_

_Do you have an allergic reaction to certain substances in my class or are your eyes always that large and obnoxious? Do tell me if I must make an anti-allergy potion to prevent you staring._

_Professor S. Snape_

…………..

_Professor Snape-_

_I will not trouble you for any cures as I do not have any allergies to substances present in your class. My large and obnoxious eyes are so for entirely different reasons._

_Miss H. Granger_

…………….

_Miss Granger-_

_Will you cut it out? I will be forced to dock points from you the next time you distract me._

_Professor Snape_

…………

_Professor-_

_Perhaps there is something amiss with you in the fact that you can not teach without being driven to distraction by one of your students. Maybe we should discuss this some time._

_H. Granger_

………….

_Granger-_

_Is there a reason for your audacity? Perhaps we need to discuss your blatant refusal to concentrate on anything in my class other than myself._

_Prof. Snape _

………….

_There's a reason I can't concentrate._

_Granger_

………….

_And will you enlighten me as to this reason?_

_S. Snape_

…………….

_Only if you tell me why you are so easily distracted._

_H. Granger_

……………..

_I run a smooth ship. You are mercilessly turning the wheel when it quite clearly does not need to be turned._

_S. S._

………………

_Then you don't welcome a distraction?_

_H. G._

……………..

_Have you been paying attention to my letters at all?_

_S. S._

………………

_Yes. You have such beautiful handwriting._

_H. G._

……………

_As do you. Quite recognizable._

_S. S._

_P.S. I do not like the color mauve._

………….

_I meant what I said._

_Hermione_

_P.S. I do._

……………

_You are not one to be cruel._

_S. Snape_

………….

_No. Neither are you._

_Hermione_

…………..

_You don't know me._

_S. S._

…………..

_I would like to get to know you if you would let me. Maybe I'd quit staring at you._

_Hermione_

…………..

_Maybe I would miss seeing those eyes concentrating so hard on everything I do._

_Severus_

……………

_Good, because I don't think it would be easy for me to stop. Are you mad?_

_Hermione_

…………..

_Does it sound like I'm mad?_

_S._

……………

_No. You wouldn't be writing to me if you were. Still, I'd like to know what you're thinking._

_H._

…………..

_Always logical. I'm not entirely sure what I'm thinking. I believe these notes are merely an excuse for me to delay thinking._

_S._

………….

_I enjoy these notes. I know you're okay when I receive one._

_H._

……………

_I should not have started this. You should not be so attached to me._

_S._

…………

_I know. I've been telling myself that for a while now. Sometimes I think that it wouldn't matter whether I let myself get carried away or not: I'd still miss you._

_H._

………….

_Do you know why I don't allow anyone to get close to me?_

_S._

…………

_Because you don't want to hurt anyone._

_H._

…………….

_Exactly. Out of everyone I know, I'd hate to hurt you the most._

_S._

……………

_Why? – H._

………….

_You're young and so full of life. Why waste it dreaming of me? – S. (1)_

……………

_I think it's called love. H._

…………

_You are extremely naïve. S._

………….

_No I'm not. You know I'm not. Don't try and make me mad just so I'll leave you alone. H._

…………..

_You're too clever for my good. I'm a teacher… you can fill in the blanks. S._

…………….

_I don't care. I'll be out of here soon. Give me a chance? H._

………….

_My life is too uncertain to allow others time and chances with me. S._

…………….

_Wouldn't you welcome some warmth in your life while you have the chance? H._

……………

_Sir?_ _Are you okay? Please answer._

_I'm frightened. –Hermione_

……………..

_My apologies._ _I have been thinking. Did I scare you? Severus_

………….

_Just a little. You really are sweet. Hermione_

………………

_As are you. Why do you want to get to know me? S._

……………..

_I thought my 'confession' would explain it all. H._

…………...

_You're thinking again, aren't you? You should probably stop that. H._

………………

_I reread your letter. Several times. You appear to know me more than I would have anticipated. S._

…………..

_Whether I know you or not, I know that you just want a life of calm and certainty for a change. I can't guarantee the calm, but I am willing to be that certainty. I'll keep you warm. –Hermione_

…………….

_You speak exceptionally wisely for your age. S._

…………

_Thank you. –Hermione._

_P.S. I really do love you._

………………….

/A few weeks later/

_Welcome back. –Severus_

…………

_I missed you. Do I sound mushy? –Hermione_

……………..

_You sound like music to my heart. How's that for mushy? S._

…………….

_No one makes me smile like you do. Do I make you smile? H._

…………….

_Oh Merlin. I can not stand the sweetness. S._

…………..

_Sorry. I'd love to see you smile though. Do you ever? H._

…………..

_Sometimes._ _How was your holiday? S._

…………..

_You're changing the subject. It was good. H._

…………..

_Very perceptive._ _I have a feeling I could never get anything past you. Yes, you do make me smile. S._

…………..

_Only a feeling?_ _Your abilities are declining. H._

…………..

_I sincerely hope not. I need them. S._

…………..

_For what?_ _H._

…………..

_I'm leaving tomorrow for a week. Slughorn will take over. I apologize in advance for his inaptitude. S._

…………..

_You're leaving? Why? Where? H._

…………..

_Always inquisitive._ _I can't say. S._

…………..

_Can I come say goodbye? H._

…………..

_You'll have to say hello first. S._

…………..

_Okay. H._

……………………..

**(1): I swear this was a take on a line in Helga Von Nutwimple's _Meeting of the Minds _story, but I can not for the life of me find it. So if I've copied someone else's work, sorry. Let me know and I'll fix it. If you happen to know where in Helga's marvelous (but unfinished) story that line was actually written, please let me know. **

**A/N: So how was it? Do you think it flows alright? I realize I've made this lighter than it probably should be, but there's still enough deepness mixed in to make it work. At least that's what I'm telling myself. :) I'm hoping I haven't turned it mushy. :) Next up, some conversations and then a jump into the future. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. The First Encounter

**Part Five: The First Encounter**

"Come in." The door opened and my pen pal came rushing in. She stopped just in front of me. Skipping the hello she had come to say, she began with:

"Why are you leaving? Is it….him?"

I solemnly nodded, trying to ignore the stabbing knives piercing my heart as I stared into those irresistible honey-brown eyes. I braced myself for what I thought might happen. As I predicted, Hermione launched herself at my waist and clung on tightly.

"You'll come back, won't you?"

"I can't make any promises."

She nodded and we stood, wrapped together, in silence for a few moments.

"I love you Severus." She was so quiet, I could barely hear her. Those beautiful eyes stared up at me once more, this time misty with sadness.

I felt myself leaning in close to her ear. "I love you too." Had I just uttered those words? And to a student, no less? Somehow, though, it didn't seem to matter at that moment. Her wide smile was worth it. Taking a chance, I kissed her cheek and found myself smiling as well.

………………..

**A/N: Short and sweet, ey? I do hope Snape is still in character. Forgive my doubts about myself but I have found this story a little tricky to navigate around. I still love it though and hope you do too. Keep the reviews coming. :)**

**My huge thanks to: **

**milan** **(I can't believe your teacher says words can't flow, that's ridiculous. But thank you for saying that mine do! You know, I just started doing the notes without really thinking about it, but I love that you said they are 'testing the waters.' That's exactly what they are doing, isn't it? He he, you know my story better than I do. I am now completely of the mind that in reality Snape would, if he ever did admit to liking Hermione, test the relationship first without committing to anything... or breaking the rules. :) So glad you like the story so far. Do you have an account on (I used to visit chat rooms, three years ago. I haven't since. Why do you ask? Is it all my smilies? He he. I do feel it's a little mushy myself but I like it too much as it is, so I'm glad you're enjoying it as well.)**

**And last, but not least, to **-**: (Thank you! My first all capital reviewer, glad you liked it THAT much :))**

**All of you guys are awesome, I only replied to the above people here since I couldn't do the direct reply. But again, thank you to all of you, you really do make my day. Hope you enjoy the next chapters too. I might need some ideas from some of you soon. Fingers crossed that I don't. lol.**


	6. Severus Returns

**Part Six: Severus Returns**

_I thought it only fair to alert you of my safe return. –Severus_

_Oh Severus! I'm so relieved. Can I see you? –Hermione_

_I must rest. S._

_I understand. It's so nice to know we can continue our notes once more. H._

_I agree. Perhaps these will occupy my thoughts as I am confined to my bed. S._

_Was it terrible? H._

_Please, let us write about other things. S._

_As you wish. Exams are approaching though. I fear I will not have time to correspond as frequently as I would like. H._

_Your wording resembles that of my own. Clearly, you have been spending too much of your time writing to me. S._

_You would hate it if I stopped, wouldn't you? H._

_Of course not. S._

_Sorry for the wait. I'm functioning on minimal sleep these days, you wouldn't recognize me to look at me. H._

_You mustn't stress so. You will do far and above anyone else. S._

_Even with Slughorn teaching? H._

_Maybe not. S_

………………..

_Do you have my N.E.W.T.S results yet? H._

_Just for you I made sure yours were the first results returned to me. S._

_Really? How were they? H._

_Come by after dinner tonight. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. S._

………………..

**A/N: Had a note solely for milan's benefit (once again thanks so much) but I will send it via email to her since it took up so much space. To the rest of you, thanks a bunch for your reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**And I brought Sevvie back relatively unscathed for those of you who were worried. If any of you were. :)**

**By the way, Hermione failed her N.E.W.T.S because she was so worried about Severus. Mwahahah.**


	7. The Second Encounter

**Part Seven: The Second Encounter**

"I've never seen anything like it in all my years here. They even gave you _bonus _points, Granger. _Bonus._" I waved the results in front of her nose. Adorable was she, attempting to snatch it from my fingers.

"Oh please, please let me see."

I handed the papers over and sat down to watch her face light up as she read the comments. "You never believe any of us teachers when we tell you but-"

"If I didn't study, I wouldn't receive these grades."

I decided it was best not to argue with her. Instead I inquired as to whether she was expecting any graduation presents. Unusually modest, she shook her head.

"I'm sure my parents will have something waiting for me upon my return home, but nothing I would know about."

Again I nodded, keeping my secrets to myself. "And what are your plans once you have graduated?"

Hermione begrudgingly looked up from her N.E.W.T.S results. "I'm not entirely sure. There's a friend of mine… a muggle… that I would love to spend some time catching up with, maybe traveling a little with her. As far as my career interests go, I suppose they center around either The Ministry, Gringotts, or here."

"Such boring places, and all so much trouble."

"That's calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

Her eyes were sparkling with mirth. I hadn't the heart to bring her down off her cloud of happiness. "Perhaps." I was at Hogwarts for reasons I didn't need to share with the girl in front of me. I knew she would listen if I did choose to converse with her on darker topics. Maybe that was why it was so relaxing talking with and writing to her. If I needed a confidant, I had one at the ready.

………………..

**A/N: I'm geeking out about this. Man is this fun to write. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. :) Sorry the chapter was so short and uneventful. Hope you like regardless.**

**Milan: Thanks again for your review. Glad you're still enjoying.**

**Keep reviewing guys, I love it when you do!**


	8. A Surprise

**Part Eight: A Surprise**

_You might want to come by before you leave in the morning. S._

_I was already planning on saying goodbye. H._

_I'll be awake at six. Come by anytime. S._

_Why so early? H._

_I don't sleep a lot anymore. S._

_I had a feeling you wouldn't. Do you think all this will be over soon? H._

_Why don't we talk when you visit? S._

_Okay, I'll be there. H._

……………..

It was seven in the morning when she arrived. I had been up for three hours by then and welcomed the distraction from my melancholy thoughts about the impending summer. She walked in slowly, unsure of being in my chambers. I was a little apprehensive myself, but knowing she was to leave in under two hours, it didn't bother me all that much.

"Severus, you look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Of course." I lied as I ushered her to an armchair. I couldn't help but notice she looked just as weary. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"You can tell?" Her hands went to her face, as if she could feel her tiredness.

"You can always keep in touch, Hermione. Most students do."

Hermione looked up at me, surprised at my warmth. Honestly, I can be pleasant when I want to be. I just don't want to be pleasant often.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Still, it's different than waking up here every morning."

I leaned forward conspiratorially. "Trust me Hermione. If you have the chance to explore the world, to make a new life for yourself, and do whatever you please, don't hesitate. As wonderful as Hogwarts is, it is only meant to be lived in for a certain number of years."

Hermione thought for a moment. "How true. Plus, I suppose everyone else is leaving too. They won't be here having fun without me, will they?" She gave half a smile.

"No, only us teachers. We party all summer long, starting today at nine." I smirked and Hermione laughed. I have never heard her laugh before. Hers is a soft, teasing laugh that seems to fill the room with warmth. I quickly stopped myself from continuing my analyzing, for fear of overstepping my boundaries.

"What _do_ you do when we go? I've never really thought about it before."

"Some of us travel, some spend time with family… it all depends."

"What do _you _do?" Hermione tentatively asked. My face must have clouded over for Hermione quickly retraced her question. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"I have no qualms in answering you. I just don't… look forward to my summers. Being a lackey for two very demanding people is certainly not the best way to spend my holiday."

Hermione was silent for a while. She toyed with a ribbon on her shirt. "You know, I…I don't think you deserve all this… The…pain… and worry. But," She sighed before continuing. "I think it's marvelous what you do for everyone… You're the only one who can do it and as much as I wish you didn't have to suffer under…him… I wouldn't exactly want you to stop." She looked up at me, a little nervous at admitting all that to me out loud.

I cleared my throat before answering, hoping to hide the frog that had found its way inside my throat, unbeknownst to me. "Thank you Hermione. Your words… mean a lot to me. I hear them…often from Albus but, well, you say them better." This was beginning to feel awkward so I got up and walked over to the fireplace.

I could feel Hermione's eyes on my back, watching my every move. When I turned around she hurried to pretend she wasn't the least bit interested in my actions. "I procured this for you yesterday." I handed a small gift box to her. She frowned at me, questions written upon her countenance. "I know you would probably prefer a book but I went on the assumption that there is still a…feminist within you."

Intrigued and excited, Hermione removed the blue bow and stared, mouth open and eyes large and obnoxious as usual, at the elegant silver heart necklace within the box.

"Oh my God, Severus. This is…" Her honey-brown eyes, definitely her best feature if I do say so myself, blinked a few times and looked at me, attempting to say what her mouth could not.

I smirked, glad I was the reason for her usually loquacious tongue to halt in her mouth, and closed the distance between us. I removed the gift from its case. "Stand up."

Hermione did so, still stunned, and I fastened the necklace around her neck. I could faintly hear a sharp intake of breath as my fingers grazed her skin. _Perhaps this wasn't the world's greatest idea, Severus…_

She smiled as she fingered the tiny heart and looked up at me, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "This is wonderful Severus. Why did you get it for me?"

I shrugged. "Professor Snape never needs a reason for his actions." I lifted my eyebrows. Hermione gave a small laugh and looked back down at her gift.

"I will always treasure this."

I nodded.

She added, "Not because of what is it, but because it came from you." Oh Merlin, those eyes were boring into me, reading my mind, reading my soul. She really needed to stop looking at me. Was it time for her to leave yet?

My musings were interrupted by her warm breath on my cheek. "Thank you Severus. You're a wonderful person and I hope you never forget that." My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't think as she softly brought her lips to my temple and kissed me. Surely, this was most inappropriate. If she didn't leave soon, I surely could not be responsible for any subsequent actions on my part.

"I must go now. The train will be leaving soon."

I nodded as I felt my heart sink two floors within my chest. She was leaving me? Forever? But I had come to expect her obstinate presence in my classroom for the last seven years and I had grown attached to our notes and brief meetings over the past few months. That wasn't allowed to stop. Not in my book.

Somehow I found myself muttering a quite inadequate 'good luck Hermione' as, in slow motion, she left. I do not remember what else happened that day, nor for a few days after.

**A/N: Whew. I'm amazed I was able to get that out. Hope you like it, I think it's one of my favorite scenes I've written. I also hope that, being a bit longer than usual, some of you wonderful reviewers (and the silent types out there) are pleased. They really should have kissed each other deeply and passionately, don't you think? He he. Again, thanks for those who have read and reviewed. Have a happy Smione day ;)**


	9. Hermione Writes

**Part Nine: Hermione Writes**

The days and weeks passed by, the nights were cold and foreboding, the days busy and painful. I never had time to think except when I lied awake in bed, dreading the next day, hating myself for what I had just completed, and for what I had not done. I was lonely yes, but I didn't know that. Not consciously.

My dreams were never pleasant, my sleep was never restful. It had been like this before, many times before and yet I never accustomed to it. Your heart and mind may harden, things may not affect you as much, but you still feel it, still feel the emptiness, the pain, the self loathing when it is all over.

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling through half closed, puffy eyes. I hadn't slept a decent night in weeks, my body ached with fatigue and apprehension. I wanted to gently slip into unconsciousness. It was only then, when I was on the brink of falling into a very fitful sleep, that my consciousness was shaken awake by an insistent tapping on the window pane.

I don't recall how my legs carried me to the window and back, but carry me they did. I returned to bed to struggle in opening the envelope.

_Severus-_

_I apologize profusely for my lack of correspondence. I do hope you have been keeping well. As you may know, I have been busy traveling. So far we have seen all of Britain and we move on to Switzerland tomorrow. I can't wait until we get further to the east. I have heard so many fascinating things about India. Have you traveled much? _

_I must get some sleep. No doubt you wish to sleep as well._

_Your Hermione. (1)_

_I miss you._

I wanted so much to write back, to tell her that I was okay, even though my coughing fit as I read would attest to much the opposite. Before I could even formulate a reply in my head, however, my eyes shut and, through the nightmares, stayed shut for what was left of the night.

**(1)"Your Natalie" Sound familiar anyone?**

**I apologize to all of you who didn't want Hermione to leave, but as Severus said she should make the most of her opportunities. But don't worry, it would not be right of me to let them part forever. Be patient and all will be well. :)**

**Sue- Sorry to disappoint, they didn't kiss in this chapter but don't you worry, I will have them kissing at some point! And don't forget, Sev has already kissed her cheek so that's a big step for him. :) Thanks for your review!**


	10. Foreign Correspondence

**Part Ten: Foreign Correspondence**

_Hermione-_

_It sounds like you are having a wonderful time. I am glad you have the chance to see the world. I have traveled a fair bit, but I am sure you will do more on your holiday than I have done in my life. Take my advice and enjoy every minute._

_Severus_

…………..

_Severus-_

_I was so thrilled to get your note. There is something about seeing your elegant handwriting on an envelope addressed to me. I feel like it is Christmas time. I miss Hogwarts already. I miss my family and my house. But mostly I wish I could walk down into the dungeons and talk to you again. We didn't have as many talks as I would have liked. I still wear your necklace, it is as beautiful as ever. _

_Lately, I have heard of some strange happenings. I haven't heard much from Harry, I suppose things are very hectic over there. I am surprised you have the time to write to me. I hope that you truly are fine. I will be home soon. If the war begins sooner than expected, I will be straight back._

_Oh gosh, I just realized something. What if someone reads this letter? You could be in serious trouble. Maybe I shouldn't send it. No, I have an idea._

_My best wishes to you and the rest of the Order._

_Hermione._

/Letter sent entirely in a Latin based Kenyan language/

………..

_Hermione-_

_You truly are a genius. It took me a few minutes to realize what language you had used. We should not write anymore. For now we know that we are well. Good luck._

_Severus._

I was not well. Each day saw me weaker, each night grew longer and darker, my spirit was dampening. And yet I wrote that I was well. Why did I not tell her the truth? Why did I care to spare her feelings? Why was I so bent on keeping her spirits up? I wanted her to have a good time, for her to enjoy her life while she could, before the pain and misery set in. Who knew what would happen in the near future. Who knew who would live and who would die? Part of me hoped that when it was all over I could just sink down and never have to face the aftermath. It was more the aftermath that I was afraid of than the actual war. What worried me the most was on which side I would come out of this war. If I came out of it at all.

…………….

**Yeah, I know, there's probably no such thing as a Latin based Kenyan language nor could it be likely for one. Does it sound like I care? Ha ha. Hope you're still enjoying.**

**As to the footnote on the last chapter...** **I was indeed referring to 'Your Natalie' from Love Actually. Splendid movie!**

**Frazi88: Thanks a bunch! Anya: Glad you agree! But they will eventually!**


	11. Cold Comfort

**Part Eleven: Cold Comfort**

It was a miracle. The Order came through, the deaths were numerous but my closest and long time friends were no more than a little shaken and scarred. She was distraught. I was world weary and yet alive. I felt so removed from everything and yet I was in the very middle of it.

…………

"Severus? Severus!" Her voice cried out into the darkness. McGonagall was with her, holding her hand, Promfry was administering spells. I was propped up by a rock and healing my own wounds, having previously rejected all outside help. I wanted sleep more than anything, and knew that I would actually sleep if given the chance.

Slowly I made my way over to her. I could make out the tears shining on her face in the moonlight. Promfry took me aside and told me that she would be fine but was extremely weak. McGonagall gave me a rather tight hug, kissed my cheek, and went off to join Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Severus?" She was quiet now, a result of the calming draught that was no doubt circling her system.

"Yes?" We hadn't seen each other for months until she showed up at Grimmauld Place one day and commenced the lessons Dumbledore had started. I was too busy rushing in and out to pay much attention to her arrival, so it was rather tragic that tonight was the first time we got a chance to see each other properly.

She held her hand out to me. It was bloodied and scarred. It seemed so pale and thin. I took it, also noticing how soft it was. She was cold. So very cold. I wrapped my cloak around her shoulders.

We sat together for a while, while chaos reigned around us. It was odd to find some kind of warmth amongst the bitter cold.

Hermione cried softly into my cloak and shivered until I was able to restore warmth to her limbs. Was it wrong of me to want that part, just that part, never to end? It would be the only time I would be allowed to be so close to her. I didn't like the cold chill that came with that thought. No, I didn't want to lose her. I hadn't lost her in the war, but that didn't hold any assurance for the future.

There _was_ a future now, one that we could all be proud of. And yet, what lay ahead? I was no good with planning for the future, having never believed it would come.

However, old habits die hard. I was accustomed to only ever being confident in the present. So it came to pass that I made the most of the strangeness of the hour and drunk in every sweet second that I was on the dew-wet grass, Hermione curled up against my chest.

……………

**To say something would break the mood.**

**anya: Your wish has been granted. :)**


	12. Bed Ridden and Bored

**Part Twelve: Bed Ridden and Bored**

I spent a week in a small ward in St. Mungo's. I had heard that Severus was somewhere in the establishment as well. Apparently he was worse off than he had led himself to believe.

His first note came as a sort of shock to me but I was so glad to receive it.

……………

_This place is terribly sterile. How is one supposed to recover when one has nothing but stark whiteness to stare at? S._

_You could change it, my room is a lovely pale purple. H._

_I would if I were allowed my wand. These healers are just as bad as Pomfry. S._

_It's your own fault you are so weak now. H._

_I have no comment to that. I am not in the mood to argue. S._

_Severus Snape not interested in winning a point? You really are sick. H._

_Why are you in here? You seem perfectly capable of leaving this dismal place. S._

_That's what I say. Apparently, it is not what the healers say. H._

_The healers say nothing more than necessary. Even that is seriously lacking. As a result, I am quite unsure of what exactly is ailing me. S._

_Seems as if you do not know yourself that well._ _Perhaps you should use this time wisely. Instead of writing frivolous notes to other sick individuals, you should get to know your inner and outer Snape. H._

_Where do you come up with these ideas? I think you have too much free time on your hands. Don't you receive visitors? S._

_In case you hadn't noticed, most people who would visit either you or I are stuck in this 'dismal place' same as us. H._

_And that includes parents and muggle friends, does it? S._

_No, thank God. As it so happens I am due to have visitors in an hour. H._

_Well, by all means, enjoy. And while you are laughing and chatting gaily with them, do not forget me in my lonely tower room, rotting away slowly, while the cobwebs multiply within my head. S._

_Oh for Heaven's sake, it's called a book Severus. Surely you have one that can occupy your lonely hours while I am busy entertaining. H._

_I have several, actually. Thank you so very much for boasting of your superior social skills. S._

_Don't worry, I'll teach you one day…if you're lucky. H._

_Oh how I wait with bated breath. S._

……………

_Are you quite done yet? These books are not at all what they appeared to be at first glance. S._

_No I am not. Please go away, I am very busy and important. H. (1) P.S. Lavender says I should stop corresponding with such a snarky, greasy old man._

_I am neither greasy nor old. I will, however, claim the proud title of snarky bastard and she better not forget that. I must wonder if she actually came up with such a big word as 'correspondence' all by herself. S._

_As I said before, shut up. I am busy. H._

_Tell her to bugger off. S._

_Thanks to your persistent note writing she has. In a rather affronted mood, I might add. H._

_All the_ _better. S._

_You now have my full and undivided attention. Are you happy now? H._

_Indubitably. S._

……………….

**(1) Quote thanks to Hugh Grant's Prime Minister in Loveactually, and Renae Zellweger's Bridget Jones in Bridget Jones' Diary. Both wonderfully good movies. :)**

**Yay, something more lighthearted and snarky.** **I am having way too much fun with this. Do you think my Hermione is believable? At one point I had her sounding like someone out of Jane Austen, hope that has changed. Love you guys as usual! Keep those comments coming!**


	13. Baskets and Basket Cases

**Part Thirteen: Baskets and Basket Cases**

_I'm going home! H._

_Oh damn and blast. (1) You're going to leave me here to rot. S._

_I thought you had already rotted away. H._

_You're gloating. S._

_I'm doing no such thing. H_

…………..

"- a copy of one of my favorite books, _Spells Through the Ages, _some herbal teas , a box of Cadbury Roses, and, last but not least…this adorable fluffy bunny." Hermione showed off her care package to a very much brooding me.

"A bunny?" I asked incredulously holding the all too cute thing at arms length.

Hermione nodded obnoxiously. "I thought it might cheer this place up."

"The only thing that will cheer this place up is a well cast _reductus._" I grumbled as I put the repulsive rabbit down on the bedside table, facing the wall.

Hermione turned the stuffed creature around to face me and set the basket next to it. "Oh come on, I hear you've only got a few days left."

"It's easy for you to be so cheerful. And anyway, why are you back here so quickly?" Hermione had only left the hospital that morning and it was just on two o'clock when she appeared in my ward, the 'care package' blocking herself from view.

She shrugged. "I thought you might like a visitor considering your social abilities are a little lacking."

"I never said I was all the worse for the lack of them." I huffed in response.

"Well, fine, I'll just leave you alone to stare at the walls, shall I?"

"If you like."

"Severus…" Hermione pouted and put her hands on her hips. Merlin, she could do a flawless impersonation of Molly Weasley when she wanted to. To stop the admonishing before it got any further, I attempted to tone down the brooding. Though only just a little.

Hermione could tell I would quit complaining and sat down on the only spare chair in the room. She noticed a small bowl of lemon drops beside her chair. "Ah, Dumbledore's been here." She helped herself to one.

"Unfor-" Hermione frowned. "Yes, he has. Please, take them all, I can't stand them."

"Really? I love these things. I haven't had any for months."

I waved my hand in their direction, only too happy to palm them off to someone else. Eager to avoid conversation on the Dumbledore/ Status of the "Liberated Wizarding World" front, I inquired, "Have you had any more developments concerning your job applications?"

"Not so far. It's only been a few days since I sent those applications from here anyway. But I'm confident I will be hired for one of them."

"Without a doubt."

"I've been wondering, will you be staying on at Hogwarts?"

I sighed. I hated thinking about my imminent return to that jail. "Yes, but only until I can find something else to do."

"Dumbledore will be sad to see you go." Hermione remarked, sucking conspicuously on her second lemon drop.

"I, on the other hand, will not be sad in the least."

"But what do you think you will do?"

"Sadly, the amount of ideas I have had have been minimum. I do believe most of my brain has disintegrated since my residency here."

"I'm sure that's all in your head."

"Actually yes… When I move, I can feel the sharp stabbing of the various pieces somewhere around here." I put a finger to my temple. Again, I heard that melodious laugh of hers. I remember thinking that it is rather addictive. From that moment on, I strived to hear her laugh as much as possible. Merlin knew we all needed something cheerful then, though I was rather hesitant to agree with Dumbledore on that point.

We were engaged in genial conversation for a while after that, in which I was able to make her laugh no less then three times. The more we talked, the better I felt. I couldn't help but start entertaining the optimistic notion that my life would improve in only a few short days when I would be let out of that dismal place.

I was rather surprised to feel a slight drop within my stomach when Hermione announced that she really must get home to help her family prepare dinner. After she left, I began to wonder what kind of home she was going back to and what sort of people her parents were. It was a matter that, thankfully, occupied me for quite a while. And of course, I didn't forget that if I happened to become somewhat morose I always had that infernal stuffed thing to keep me company.

I am very ashamed to admit that I still have that thing tucked away in my bedroom closet. Tell anyone and I will hunt you down and show you my Death Eater skills.

……………

**(1) Thanks to Geoffrey Palmer's Lionel in _As_ _Time Goes By._**

**So, I'm not that happy that I just let Severus address the audience, and in such a childish manner no less, but I couldn't resist. I also couldn't resist the cute fluffy bunny. I think it was lavender colored… Hermione just loves pushing his buttons. But don't we all:)**

**A.P: Thank you! Enjoy the rest!**

**To sammypenny, SeverusSnapePotionsMaster13, stashleigh, and twaddle I promise I will reply to your reviews soon. Thank you so much for leaving so many:)**


	14. The Liberation of Severus

**Part Fourteen: The Liberation of Severus**

I returned to my extremely humble abode a grand total of two days later. Of course, there was no peace awaiting me. Dumbledore, genially glad I was feeling 'up to snuff,' had no end of tasks for me to accomplish. Just when I thought my world may be put to rights, I found out I couldn't be further from the truth.

It was a week and a half before I could begin to stop thinking about the Post-Voldemort world and concentrate on my own Post-Voldemort world. My life stretched endlessly in front of me, causing me more grief and worry than I thought could be possible.

And yet, somehow, through all the inner turmoil I wouldn't admit to be suffering from, there was a certain calm consistency in one thing, or should I say, one person. Hermione.

Encouraged by my selfless acts in the last few weeks of Voldemort's terror and my current to-be-pitied situation, Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Tonks, Minerva, and even Lupin attempted to see me fed and even housed comfortably under their roofs. Unfortunately, there was only a certain amount of excuses I could give. Occasionally I would go, if only to stem the constant pleadings of some of them. Sometimes I was rewarded with encountering Miss Granger on what could only be the same comforting generosity they believed they were giving. I was glad to see that Hermione was just as disdainful of being pitied as I.

"Oh, come now Severus. Surely you don't agree that Fudge's campaign was harmful."

"But I do indeed, Albus. Not only did it jeopardize the smoothness of your first day as Minister, but it also created that ghastly spectacle in the square. I myself witnessed several rather spiteful incidents in which-"

"But Severus…" Hermione interrupted. "You can't possible think that he would have had a chance with that inane idea, do you?"

I popped a baby potato in my mouth, chewed twice, and swallowed. "Of course not. What a preposterous idea."

"Then perhaps it was just as well that the public finally witnessed the lengths to which that idiot Fudge was willing to go." Hermione added as she piled some mashed potatoes on her fork. Dumbledore certainly did make a big deal of dinner when he had guests. His invitations, despite the sometimes rather senile company Albus himself offered, were rather tempting if only for the delectable fare.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was rather funny."

Only one such as he could find it funny.

"Most certainly." Hermione agreed. Alright, maybe her too.

I just frowned and finished my meal in silence while Hermione and Albus babbled on about Merlin knows what. I tuned out the actual details of the conversation but not Hermione's voice, nor her animated face. When she wasn't consumed with studying or fighting for the safety of her friends and family, she was quite…dare I say it? Attractive.

We adjourned from the table half an hour later. I was full to the point of bursting and bleakly thought that if I kept this up I would not be the slim, toned person I had been for so many years. Not that anyone had gotten close enough to notice my stature under my voluminous robes.

The food mixed with the wine and the after dinner sherry, lulled me into a very warm and content mood. I could tell Dumbledore was pleased I was not brooding over the direction my life was to take. Or at least, not at that precise moment.

Around 9 o'clock Albus was required to speak to some person on some important topic or other. Most happily, I was left to conversation with Hermione.

"He really is a sweetheart, wouldn't you agree?"

I let out a chuckle/snort hybrid at her suggestion. "Has he been secretly feeding you more lemon drops?" I asked in response.

She smiled. Yet another thing I needed to add to her list of positive attributes. Not that I was keeping one, of course. "You would miss him if he wasn't around to keep you on your toes."

"Each moment I spend with him, I find my toes slipping further into the puddle of insanity he constantly spills at my feet." I paused a moment before adding, "But yes, you could say that."

"You're not bad underneath either."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I not?"

She shook her head. "I've seen…." She trailed off a little embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"Well, your nicer side, shall we say?"

"Yes, though I find it only right to inform you that all the times I have either corresponded or conversed with you, I was under the influence of Dumbledore's laced lemon drops and can not be accountable for any of my words."

Hermione gasped. "But I thought you never ate those things!"

I couldn't help but give her a half smile. "Only when I feel as if the chaos in my world has dropped to a record low."

She smiled softly and sighed. "Do you ever smile?" (1)

Her question caught me off guard and I was only too happy to notice the re-entrance of our host. I couldn't help but think that the last time I had smiled was when she had leaned into me and told me she loved me. Surely we both had suffered from the leave of our senses at that time. It was only natural that we should act so impulsive when we were under so much stress. Though what stress that would have been I couldn't then bring to mind.

At any rate, Dumbledore told us that it was time for us to be off as he had important business to attend to. It was strange that I then decided it would be a shame to leave the warmth and genial company behind.

He bustled us both out onto the front doorstep and left us to our own devices.

"Well, goodnight then, Severus." Hermione said as I helped her with her coat. "And I do wish you the best on the outcome of the upcoming honors."

I nodded. It was a few days shy of the annual awarding of the Order of Merlins and other such commendations. Apparently Hermione and Dumbledore were quite convinced I would receive either a first or second Order. Personally I didn't give a damn about the outcome but I tried to sound optimistic when in their presence.

"Have a pleasant evening, Hermione."

She smiled and fingered her necklace before she slowly turned and walked up the path, out the gate, and disappeared with a 'pop' into the night.

I sighed and did the same.

………….

**(1)Taken from the idea Mary Balogh set up in her novel _Slightly Married_. I highly recommend the seven part series which starts with _A Summer to Remember_. **

**Hmm…** **I really must be reading too many regency romance novels. Is anyone bothered by my very formal Snape and Hermione in this chapter? I hope not.**

**I will leave you all to figure out what mad plot Fudge came up with… Personally, I don't know what it is. :) And yes, Dumbledore is now Minister which leaves Minerva as Headmistress and Severus still confused over his future. Ha ha. Any ideas what he should do?**

**Sorry this chapter was so uneventful. Hope you enjoyed it none the less. I have something up my sleeve and hope it proves to be much more exciting than this chapter was. /fingers crossed/**


	15. Nighttime Cravings

**Part Fifteen: Nighttime Cravings**

I let myself into my house and stared around. What now? I receive an Order of Merlin, and continue teaching at Hogwarts, and somehow begin to enjoy my life?

I sighed and sat down on the couch. The living room clock ticked dismally, loud in my quiet solitude.

I stood up and paced, hoping some ideas would finally come to me as to what to do with my future.

Ten minutes later, my mind heavy with emptiness, I sat down at my writing desk.

……….

_Hermione – I have a craving for chocolate. -Severus._

_Severus - Am I supposed to understand that comment? – Hermione._

_H- If you're as smart as I think you are then yes. –S._

_S – Why thank you for the compliment. I'm sorry, but my family disdains all forms of sugary goodness. H._

_H- Aren't you old enough to disobey them? S._

_I suppose. What's your point? H._

_There's a café and bakery three streets from my house. Care for dessert? S._

_Aren't you full? H._

_I was. Now I want chocolate. Stop hesitating. I'll go by myself if you can't be bothered to accept my invitation. S._

_I'd love to come. H._

…………

**A/N: I suppose I'm driving you guys crazy with my short chapters? I think from now on they will mostly be longer chapters.**

**I truly, madly, deeply apologize for not updating this weekend. This site was doing some weird things...forgive me?**


	16. Divine Delicacies

**Part Sixteen: Divine Delicacies**

"This place is charming, Severus." Hermione remarked as we sat down at a corner table. She looked around at the dimly lit cafe and admired the decor.

"It's perfect for late night cravings." I picked up a menu and tried to find the most chocolately thing listed under the desserts.

"Do you come here often?" Hermione asked as she took up a menu also.

"I used to. Though I'm not sure the desserts were conducive to falling asleep." I gave a half smirk then decided on the chocolate mud cake.

"I should think not. Too much sugar. Personally, I get weird dreams if I do finally manage to fall asleep." Hermione couldn't imagine having anything so overloaded with chocolate so close to bedtime so she settled her mind on an apple tart.

I put my menu down. "I thought your family didn't allow you sugar?"

"Oh, they didn't. Sometimes I would sneak some from my friends' houses and eat them in my room after dinner." She chuckled. "Now that I think about it, I'm sure my parents knew what I was up to."

"Your teeth are none the worse for it." I replied, having just had a flash of her perfect teeth when she chuckled. _I really must be going soft... freely giving compliments._

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Thank you."

The waiter came and we ordered our guilty pleasures than chatted amicably about Dumbledore's latest dinner party while we waited.

Hermione must have noticed the gleam in my eyes when the waitress placed my cake in front of me. She smiled as she received hers and then proceeded to look at me in a most odd way.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't just looking at that waitress in a rather inappropriate way, were you?" She asked with her own gleam.

"What a preposterous idea." I replied around my mouthful of mud cake. "Did you lose your sanity in India?"

She chuckled. Another point for me. "Of course not. I lost it in Amsterdam." She added in all seriousness.

"Ahh, I see." I took another bite and raised my eyes conspiratorially.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she finally sampled her dessert. "Mmm... oh this is divine."

I said nothing, hoping she would focus on her food and not on my remark.

Of course, one should never expect Hermione to forget a question once she asked it. (1) I, of all people, should have foreseen that.

"What did you mean by that Severus?"

"By what?"

To which, Hermione did a rather creditable imitation of me. (2)

I chuckled. "I should think Amsterdam's reputation would have reached your...delicate... ears before you even set foot there."

She smiled. "Of course, but that only made me all the more eager to see what it was all about. As it so happens, I found it quite... refreshing to experience the very open mindedness of the place."

"I do hope you didn't..." I trailed off, realizing I was meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. (3) Her 'experiencing' was none of my business. I was rather surprised that I had started up the conversation. Certainly, it was a very delicate one and I felt rather at a loss as to what to do now that I had opened this rather controversial can of worms.

Hermione blushed a little. "You underestimate me, Severus. Anyway," She coughed. "Have you thought any more on the subject of your future?"

I was more than a little appreciative of her question and answered in the negative as I watched the red from her cheeks slowly dissipate. I found myself thinking that the slight rouge suited her face. Yes, I was surely going soft.

We spent a few minutes discussing the possibilities but there were no new ones and none that interested me enough. Eventually Hermione threw up her hands.

"Severus, you're impossible."

"You're just now figuring this out?"

"Well, honestly... if nothing else suits you, why not just stay at Hogwarts?"

I frowned. The idea was repulsive. Hermione seemed to read my thoughts and sat back in her chair.

"You've lasted this long, I see no reason for you to suddenly want to give it up. I don't see you suiting anything else, and you don't see yourself suiting anything else. Shy of working in the Ministry, there seems to be no place for you elsewhere."

"I knew it was a mistake that I'm still here."

Hermione's brow knitted together. "Don't be ridiculous. If you continue in this negative way, I'll leave right now."

"Hermione, I'm always negative. I've been rather negative all night."

"No you haven't. You've been very pleasant."

Well, if I wanted proof I was softening up, there it was. "I most certainly have not."

"It's been two and a half hours since we arrived here, the cafe is closing in half an hour, and I'm still here. Surely that says something."

I groaned. "It most obviously does. I should have scared you away hours ago."

"Don't be absurd."

My hand was resting beside my wine glass and Hermione reached over and took it in hers. My immediate reaction was to stare down at it, wondering if the scars I had seen on her hands after the battle had healed. I was at least relived it was not covered in blood. Of course, her touch brought back those memories as well as the one in which Hermione was nestled in my arms, seeking comfort. I nearly scoffed at the idea. Comfort from me? Had I ever given anyone comfort? I couldn't imagine I had done so previously.

I looked back up at her face and saw the candlelight reflecting in her eyes. She stared at me defiantly. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Severus." And with that she pushed back her chair. "I should be going now."

I blinked. She had thrown me off balance.

"I had a most enjoyable evening. Thank you."

I nodded as she stood up. I did the same and walked with her to the front door. "It was nice that you came." I muttered, annoyed the night had ended so abruptly. Though, I had to admit, it was almost three hours since we arrived and I hadn't even noticed the time slipping away. I couldn't recall ever having sat in one place for so long feeling so content.

Hermione smiled at me and placed a quick, friendly kiss on my cheek. "Goodbye."

I watched her apparate and found myself wondering if it was just my imagination, or had her previously declared affections towards me somewhat waned.

**The whole Amsterdam conversation stems from me watching Rick Steve's travels in Europe. I believe, and do correct me if I'm wrong so I can change it... but Amsterdam is reputed to be where people can get marijuana, prostitutes and other such things that are illegal here. Thought it might be a little interesting thing to have them discuss. Severus won't admit it, but he is rather protective of his beloved Hermione, and of course, Hermione would hate to ever disappoint him. Or at least, they will realize that eventually. Ha ha. Of course, I have no intention of offending anyone.**

**(1) A repeated motif throughout St. Exupery's _The Little Prince (Le Petit Prince)_.**

**(2) Reference to Helga Von Nutwimple's _Meeting of the Minds _here on (not finished)**

**(3) Wonder if you know where that one came from?**


	17. A Surprise Visitor

**Part Seventeen: A Surprise Visitor**

I took the long way home. That is, by walking. The night was cool and fresh and I needed to clear my head. It was strange for me to be so content to enjoy another's company. Usually solitude was the only thing I could revel in and only could I bear the company of others if it was for a short amount of time. But of course, when it comes to Hermione Granger, all normal proceedings usually disappear into the unknown.

My strides were slow as I meandered through back roads and alleys wondering if I ought to take Hermione's advice and just stick to the profession I knew best. I realized I had failed to ask her about the progress of her own job pursuits but decided she would have told me if there had been any new developments.

It was almost half an hour later when I arrived at my front door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a figure sitting on the steps in front. I frowned through the darkness trying to focus on the figure's face, while my right hand reached instinctively for my wand. When the person stood up, the moonlight shone on…Hermione's face.

"Hermione!" I closed the distance between us. "What's wrong?"

She gave a half smile. "Nothing really. I just…wanted to chat. Is that alright?"

I frowned at her and stepped past her to the door. "We just chatted for three hours." I held the door open for her.

She gave me a sheepish smile. "I had…have, something particular to ask you. I should have asked you earlier… Is this terribly bad timing or not?"

I almost laughed at her anxiousness. "It's fine. Sit." I gestured to a chair opposite my armchair. "What do you want to ask me?"

Hermione looked down into her lap. "It's…rather personal."

I raised an eyebrow. A few unsavory thoughts flittered through my mind and I hoped I was entirely wrong.

"Do you remember earlier, when you asked how I liked Italy and I…well, I wasn't exactly truthful. I mean, I _did_ like Italy and I…" She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm wasting your time."

"Hermione, these days there isn't much of anything you could waste. What is it?"

"I've been offered a job with the International sector of Gringotts."

I was definitely confused by then. "Well, congratulations Hermione. But I fail to see-"

"You see, the branch is in Rome which means I would have to live there…and I know that what with apparating and flooing, I could easily be anywhere in the world in a matter of minutes, but well… you get caught up with your life and your friends and…" She blushed slightly and I suppressed a smile at her rosy cheeks, "and other things…"

I gave her a minute to come to her point. This was all becoming rather tedious.

"Severus… when you left on business for… You-Know-Who… I told you that I loved you and you told me the same. Was that true?"

I had to give her ten out of ten for her courage. Thrown off track for a few seconds, I sat quietly contemplating her question and deciding on my answer. She didn't take her large eyes off me for a moment.

"Hermione… I'll be honest with you. At the time, it sounded like the right thing to say."

She nodded and looked down into her lap.

"However, if the opportunity arose for me to say something along those lines again… I would mean it." It was a simple fact, one I did not want to admit, but I couldn't help it. She lightened my mood whenever she wrote to me or talked to me. Her company was the only thing that could distract me from my negative thoughts or worries. This is all sentimental drivel and I dread acknowledging it but there you have it. If asked, I would say I love her. After all, I had said it once before, hadn't I?

She looked up at me with shining eyes. Oh damn and blast (1).

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

……………….

**(1) A catch phrase of Lionel Hardcastle's from _As Time Goes By_**

**So I was going to have this drag on and on, but Milan brought up a good point in a review for ch. 11 when she said they had already confessed their love etc. so surely it's time for me to rein this story in. Or at least, pick up the pace a bit. I really have no idea how this will proceed from now on, all suggestions are welcome, of course! Hope you liked this and thought it was believable. See you next time!**

**Actually, I wanted to ask if you guys think I should up the rating in the next couple of chapters. I'd rather not but I'm asking just in case. Ha ha. I have a feeling that they would go slow with things like they have been so far so I don't think I would need to write anything more… 'steamy.' Anywho let me know what you think, thanks!**


	18. Problematic Progress

**Part Eighteen: Problematic Progress**

Hermione was clearly stunned for a few minutes. She didn't take her eyes off me. While she collected her thoughts I stood up and relocated next to her.

"Hermione, I do hope you aren't thinking of planning your future around me." The idea was both preposterous and ridiculous.

"Not entirely."

"Don't." I unconsciously moved closer to her on the couch. "Hermione, listen… I am not exaggerating when I say you deserve the very best. I am not the very best. I don't even come close to the very best. Please, do not waste your life on account of me. I am not worth it." I felt very passionately about my words and it appeared that Hermione felt very passionately about me.

"How can you say such things?"

"Did you expect me to hold you close and mutter sweet words of honey caress? If so, you have got the wrong man indeed."

Hermione frowned. "Then you would have me walk out the door now and never return?"

I couldn't imagine a purgatory or hell worse. "Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?"

Hermione shrugged and looked down at her hands. I took her hands in mine in a gesture reminiscent to hers earlier. She stared stubbornly ahead.

"I'm not one for sentimentality Hermione, but I have to say I like the…strange friendship we have. I don't want to ruin that." There was so much I knew she would want from someone and I was the most selfish person I knew, how could I possible live up to anyone's expectations or give them the attention they deserved? It was pointless to let her go on imagining longer. I didn't want her mad at me, but I'd rather that than have her waste her life.

"But, you said you love me."

She sounded quite ten years younger. "Hermione, I thought you were logical. None of this childish love protesting accomplishes anything." I could see the tears springing to her eyes. "We don't always get want we want, Hermione. Surely you should know that."

"I thought you might care enough to-"

"To what?"

She paused for a moment. "I wanted to tell you that if you didn't want me to leave… to move to Italy… then, maybe, I wouldn't. Maybe I would work at Gringotts in London. Maybe… maybe this friendship could be…something more." She finished and stared down at my hands covering hers.

I sighed and sat back, releasing her hands from mine. This was my fault for encouraging her feelings. But then I wondered if her ideas were as childish as I was making them out to be. A part of me screamed to give in. To give this strange bond of ours a chance. I had nothing else to look forward to in my life. I found myself wondering if maybe it was possible to make her happy and to actually be happy myself.

Hermione's voice broke through my thoughts. "You don't think it's possible at all? You really would rather me traipse off to Italy and make a new life without you?"

I looked at her hopeful face for a few moments before answering. "No, I wouldn't." Her eyes widened so I hastily added, "But I don't want you to give up your career to stay with me. It's a ridiculous idea." Especially if none of this worked out. I foolishly hoped it would. Forever. Oh yes, not only was I going soft but I was also turning so very sentimental.

Suddenly I could feel Hermione's hair on my cheek. It smelled of strawberries. She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "Thank you Severus. I couldn't imagine walking away from you." She pulled back and looked at me. If I ever thought her eyes were large they were even more so from up close. I found myself half smiling.

"You're an odd one, Hermione."

"Then we're suitably matched." She smirked and planted her lips on mine. My eyes opened wide, it had been years since anyone had kissed me. Indeed I had quite forgotten how it felt. Her lips were soft and smooth and I was shocked at the tenderness of the kiss. Everything in my life had been so harsh and painful for as long as I could remember that I couldn't help but kiss her myself when she broke away from me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I placed mine around her waist, pulling her closer to me, trying to hold onto the one thing that had brought me hope and happiness. I squashed the voice in my head asking me if I thought it could last. It didn't matter, for the moment all was well in my world and that was more than I thought possible.

……..

**Well, there you have it folks… 18 chapters later and they finally kiss:-D Thank you for hanging in there with me. You guys rock my world! And thanks so much for all the feedback, I really appreciate it guys. I think I know how I'm going to proceed, so fingers crossed.**


	19. A Difficult Request

**Part Nineteen: A Difficult Request**

We clung to each other, our kisses becoming more passionate and hastier, as if we were afraid we would suddenly be wrenched from each other. I was only too glad to know that she was no longer my student.

"Severus…" She whispered in my ear when I bent down to kiss her neck.

"Mm?" I murmured as I continued to bestow kisses upon her.

"Severus, I love you. I do. And I find you incredibly attractive… but…"

I paused, sighed, and straightened up. I knew what was coming next. "But." I repeated. I _really _didn't want to stop.

She nodded in response, an apologetic look upon her face.

I looked back at her for a few moments, trying my best to forget the sensual sensation of her kisses and of her skin upon my lips. I felt as if I had been starved…I was both hungry and thirsty for more. A moment later I spoke up, "Hermione, you're asking me to do something extremely difficult."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I know…I'm sorry…"

"You're lucky I love you so much." I added, watching her eyes open and feeling her smile warm me from head to toe.

This could be the beginning of something very special. I was looking forward to it. But first I had to slide away from her on the couch and watch her leave.

…………..

**Hope all of that made sense to you! And hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short… **

**Thanks once again for all your amazing reviews! **


	20. Sleepless Nights

**Part Twenty: Sleepless Nights**

Needless to say, I spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning, delicious dreams of Hermione's kisses plaguing me until daylight.

Yet another new trait to add to my list- love sick.

Just after lunch another note found its way into my hands.

_My dearest Severus,_

_I hope you will forgive me for last night. I know I encouraged you…started it and then ended it. But you were ever the gentleman last night Severus, and for that I believe I love you even more than before._

_In truth, I missed you terribly last night. I don't think I've ever felt so lonely. _

_Well, I must finish this report for Gringotts._

_-Your Hermione._

Ahh…_My _Hermione.

It was certainly wrong for us both to be so head over heels. I have always prided myself on my acceptance of being alone, of realizing the importance of standing on one's own feet. You lose a part of yourself once you begin to rely on others, to live through them. Surely Hermione knew that.

No, Hermione must go to Italy and spread her wings. I could never live with myself if I brought her down. I only hoped that was what she was planning.

_Hermione-_

_I will not admit that I missed you last night, that I was constantly plagued by thoughts and dreams of you, that I could still feel your lips on mine…because it simply wasn't true._

_I presume your report is for the Rome branch?_

_Severus._

………

_I'm glad to hear you didn't suffer last night. :)_

_My report is for the Rome branch but I meant what I said last night. I won't move if you don't want me to._

_H._

…..

_I want you to go and enjoy yourself. I refuse to have you rely on me for happiness… you know I could never truly bring you happiness, don't you?_

_S._

……..

_You continue to underestimate yourself Severus. Besides, I don't expect more than I know you're capable of._

_I would like to move to Italy… Would I have your blessing if I did?_

_H._

…..

_Stop relying on me Hermione. It's a terrible trait. Go, have fun, don't forget to write._

_S._

………

_Well thanks for the nice send off…_

_Actually, I'll be here for another week. Perhaps we can go out to dinner again? But I suppose it's wrong for a lady to ask a gentleman out…_

_H._

……..

_It's wrong of a lady to involve herself so deeply with a man who is no more a gentleman that she is._

_Dinner sounds fine._

_S._

……..

_Severus, if you don't snap out of it soon, I will snap you out of it myself._

_H._

………

_I look forward to it._

_S._

…..

_It's a date then. Now leave me alone, I'm busy._

_H._

………

I smirked and began brewing some more healing potions Pomfry had requested and tried to shut my mind off to the mental images her note had conjured up.

……………..

**I promise I will reply to your reviews within the next week, forgive me my friends!**

**Ack, this chapter was very difficult to write. I hope you liked it and if anyone has anything particular they would like me to write or some idea for the story, I'll take anything you say into consideration!**

**Have a good week my friends!**


	21. The Last Night

**Part Twenty-One: The Last Night**

Hermione and I had gone out for dinner twice before her last night in England. She had been busy all that last day packing and organizing things while I had been busy writing my lesson plans for the coming school week.

It was around nine p.m. when I was done working and eager to enjoy Hermione's company before she was gone. I sat down at my desk and dipped a quill into the pot of ink next to it. My hand paused for a moment before I put the quill down.

Instead, I stood up, grabbed my cloak, and walked out the back door before disapparating.

………….

Hermione answered her door visibly frazzled. "What do you want?" She blushed. "Oh, sorry Severus. Come in…" She stepped back around a cardboard box.

I picked my way across the cluttered hallway to the sitting room. "Still not finished?" I looked around at all the boxes and suitcases, some open with various things half in them, and half out of them.

She shook her head and sighed, running one hand through her frizzy hair. "It's been such a hassle with the land lord over there. I've been back and forth four times already tonight so my packing isn't done yet." She flopped down onto an armchair. "It's all such a mess."

_So not just the state of the house then…_ I mused. "Cup of tea?" I suggested.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't think to offer." She began to stand up but I held up a hand.

"No, I meant would _you_ like one? I'll fetch it."

"Oh, Severus. That would be divine."

So I went into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. I think that was the first time I had ever done such a domestic thing for someone else. But she was clearly in need of some relaxation. I figured it wouldn't be too long before I was magicking objects into boxes for her as well.

She sighed and took the cup from my hands when I returned.

"What's wrong with the flat over there?"

"Oh, don't get me started…" But I _had_ gotten her started and so she continued on for the next half an hour with all the worries and woes concerning her new dwellings.

I couldn't help but notice that by the end of it, she seemed close to tears.

"I wouldn't mind so much, if I weren't supposed to leave here by noon tomorrow." She concluded. "There's no way it'll be ready by then."

I'm not sure what made me suggest it but suggest it I did. "Then you must stay with me until it is ready."

Her eyes widened. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" I frowned, wondering if she was about to complain about some aspect of my own humble dwellings.

"I couldn't possible intrude on you."

"Of course you could." Then I stood up and took her empty tea cup with me to the kitchen. "I won't hear any excuses."

I wasn't sure why I was so adamant about her staying with me. Perhaps it had something to do with returning to my house after dinner with her and finding it so lifeless. But whatever the reason, I decided to make the most of her remaining in England.

And so it was set. Hermione would stay with me.

I did end up helping her pack up that night and left a few hours later, a tired and worn out Hermione asleep on her bed, where she had collapsed just after we had finished magicking the last of her linen into a box.

What was I getting myself into?

…………….

**Wow, I have no idea where that came from. Hermione was supposed to just leave and now I've got her living with Severus? Yikes.**

**So, what do you think should happen next guys?**


	22. Hermione Arrives

**Part Twenty-Two: Hermione Arrives**

_Severus-_

_Do you still want to me to stay with you?_

_Hermione._

………..

_Hermione-_

_Of course._

…………..

_S- _

_Thank you so much. I'll be there at one, is that okay?_

_H._

………

_Hermione, come whenever you're ready._ _I look forward to seeing you._

_Severus._

…………….

_I look forward to seeing you? What was I thinking? She must think I'm desperate for her company. _

I paced my living room as it neared one o'clock. I was feeling nervous. The fact that Hermione coming to stay with me was the reason for my nervousness thoroughly alarmed me and made me despise myself heartily. (1)

She was making me a shadow of my former heartless, cold self. I suppose some people would say that's a good thing. I'm not so ready to agree with them.

At any rate, it seemed an eternity when Hermione did arrive a little later than she had said. 1:06 to be precise, and I do so love to be precise.

"You're late." I stated the obvious. "Why do you even bother to show up at all?" (2) I was irritated that I had actually been counting down the seconds nearly until she arrived. My nerves didn't like being so played around with. Of course, I hated the fact that I was even waiting for her. If I had any sense in me at all, I would have gone out that day and conveniently forgotten that she would be coming. It would have been even better if I had left her sitting on the front steps waiting for me. I almost chuckled at the idea but then realized I wouldn't want to deal with an annoyed Hermione. Besides, wasn't I supposed to be head-over-heels in love with her? I mentally snorted.

Hermione put down her suitcase and frowned at me. "Well hello to you too, Mr. I-Look-Forward-To-Seeing-You." She replied.

I _knew _I shouldn't have written that. Hermione must have seen my discomfort and smiled at me. "Don't worry, I was looking forward to coming too." She walked over and gave me a hug. Expecting no physical contact, I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You were?" I asked dubiously as she broke apart from me and levitated her suitcase.

"Of course… I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to come, Severus." Hermione… always so matter of fact. But I had never been one to miss the facts…until recently. (3)

"You had no choice." I replied, remembering why the offer for her to stay with me had been necessary.

"I'd prefer you not to think of it that way. Where am I going to sleep?" She looked in the direction of the hallway. "How many bedrooms do you have in here Severus?" She added curiously.

"Just two."

I could see the color in her cheeks rising as she chuckled. "For a moment I thought you were about to say just one." She admitted.

"Ah…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was an awkward thought, made more awkward by the thoughts I was now having. She didn't…_want _me to only have one room…did she? No, the thought was preposterous.

"Well, lead the way."

Hmm… I wondered how long I would have to put up with Miss. Bossy Boots.

……………

**(1) Modified quote from page 120 of Mary Balogh's _More than a Mistress._ **

**Funny fact… last chapter, I mentioned Snape was doing his first domesticated thing. A few days later I read this on page 209 of _More than a Mistress: _"Which was probably, she guessed with an inward smile, one of the most domesticated things he had ever done." Now, that's just weird, don't you think? I've never heard that turn of phrase anywhere before in my life and yet I use it a few days before I read it in Mary's book. Ah, how I love that author. :) Most of the male characters in her books end up reminding me of Alan or Severus at some point or other. :)**

**(2) Shame on all Rickman fans if you can't guess the movie. ;) **

**(3) snort- I just had to put some of my own sarcasm in there. For proof against Sev's statement, read the Harry Potter books. Ha ha.**

**Yay, another chapter.** **This one was fun, I think. Thanks to all of you for your suggestions. I really appreciate them. And I promise I will reply to your reviews sometime soon. It's been hectic here with graduation coming up.**

**Hope you liked this, sorry it's so short and nothing much happened. Hopefully lots will be happening soon so you'll forgive me. He he. Have an awesome day guys!**


	23. Bedtime Rituals

**Part Twenty-Three: Bedtime Rituals**

I showed Hermione her bedroom before we sat down for dinner – a nice roast lamb with vegetables. Hermione seemed rather shocked that I could cook/conjure so well, apparently she doesn't eat very fancy at home. Honestly, you think I would have a special guest over to stay and cook her noodles? I have more taste and class than that, thank you very much.

I can honestly say that I have never spent a more enjoyable evening in my own house. For a little while, I wasn't in my shabby house where I've entertained harried headmasters, demented dark lords, and demonic death eaters. I was just somewhere. Somewhere with her. Ah, it was bliss.

As to Hermione, she seemed more relaxed and at ease than she had the last time I saw her. It was nice to know I had a hand in that. It wasn't often that I got to bring peace to people. Ah no, quite the opposite. I was still adjusting to life on the outside, life after the one I had grown so accustomed to. I was glad I had someone to share it with.

Hermione's yawns persuaded me to end the evening and send her off to bed. She didn't seem very eager to leave despite her fatigue.

There was only one minor hiccup in my asking her to stay.

I only have one bathroom.

I have been alone most of my life. It was certainly a shock to the system to realize I had to share my bathroom. With a female, no less. Oh dear…

We bumped into each other trying to get in to brush our teeth. After a few rushed apologies, I acted the gentleman and let Hermione go first.

Do you have any _idea_ how long girls take in bathrooms?

I gave up pacing the hallway and waited on my bed. Eventually she knocked timidly on my door to inform me it was my turn now. In my own bathroom. Merlin.

But I have to say, her hair is just divine when recently brushed. I didn't know it could ever look that nice. A voice inside my head told me that I would like to brush it myself one day.

I blinked and mentally shrugged off the voice, emitted a gruff noise to acknowledge that I heard her, then took 'my turn.'

Oh Merlin… do you have any _idea_ how much stuff girls put in bathrooms?

……

**Thanks for the reviews! Again I'm so sorry I haven't replied yet. Hopefully I will either this week or next week.**

**The movie was Galaxy Quest.**

**Sorry again for it being short and uneventful. I think the next chapter will be like this too. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Free chocolate chip muffins to anyone who can guess my fav. line in this chapter. Muffins and milk to those who like the same line. ;)**


	24. Only a Wall Apart

**Part Twenty-Four: Only a Wall Apart**

**A/N: Please, please go back to the last chapter. I added another line at the end. Thank you! (If you read Ch. 23 after 5/29/06 you're okay.)**

It's amazing how tired I was that night. I hadn't done much all day so I couldn't for the life of me figure out the cause of my fatigue. But then, just as my head hit the pillow, I remembered I had been nervous about Hermione's arrival. It was then that I fell asleep. Sound asleep.

……..

...Hermione's POV...

After knocking on Severus' door, I retreated to my temporary bedroom. I could tell he was agitated at having to wait for me. The big question was whether or not he would tolerate my intrusion, if he would continue to let me stay for a few days.

I pulled my nightgown on and pulled back the bed covers. It was a large double bed and looked so inviting, so comfortable after my stressful day.

At dinner I hadn't told Severus much of my struggles. I didn't want to bother him with my troubles but I also didn't want to talk about it and spoil the lovely dinner Severus had prepared for me.

I still couldn't accept that Severus had asked me to stay, that he would willingly ask for intruders. But a voice inside my head told me that I wasn't just any intruder, I was a special guest. His special, by invitation only, guest.

I smiled at the thought and snuggled deep down into the mattress. I had been hoping to relax in a bath but decided to get ready for bed as quick as possible in order to stay on Severus' good side…though I'm not so sure it worked that well.

Regardless, I was extremely grateful for the soft bed to sink into, to hopefully sink into a sweet oblivion. There would be much to organize in the morning.

I almost groaned at the thought but decided to just let it be. I needed some sleep.

But sleep didn't come to me easily that night. Sleep very rarely come to me easily most nights, but this restlessness was something new to me. Quite new.

I can't exactly describe how I felt. It seemed to be a combination of all the stress I was under, the strangeness of being in a new place and yet being so far from the place I had expected to be in, and the fact that somehow I had ended up staying in Severus' house.

I felt awed, respected, liked.

I felt strange and uneasy.

But mostly, I think my feelings resulted from being only a wall away from that man that I so desperately loved.

………………..

**Ah, I've been sooo busy I apologize soo much for not updating yesterday. Or earlier today. Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**And again, sorry about not replying to reviews.** **My replies are coming I promise you! Thanks for continuing to let me know what you think.**

**I really enjoyed reading your fav. lines, guys so thanks so much for posting them. My fav. line was: "Do you have any _idea_ how long girls take in bathrooms?" Although the harried headmasters, demented dark lords bit was a close second. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this bit. Any ideas are welcome as usual. :)**


	25. Midnight Meeting

**Part Twenty-Five: Midnight Meeting**

…Hermione's POV…

I tossed and turned for what felt like hours before I sat up, frustrated with myself. I had trained my body to accustom to change quickly. It had been a necessity when fighting with The Order.

And yet, I was somewhere quite safe, somewhere quite sound, battling for sleep.

I turned my light on and instantly squinted at its brightness. When my eyes adjusted, I reached over to the nightstand and picked up my novel. For those bookworms like myself, I was currently re-reading Charlotte Bronte's classic, _Jane Eyre._

I was frustrated again when I learned that not even reading would calm my mind and slow my thoughts. After a few pages, I sighed and put my book down.

Perhaps some warm milk.

By this time of course, I was starting to get slightly irritated. If my nights continued in that fashion, I would have to hurry up and move to Italy before I lost my mind from lack of sleep.

I tiptoed quietly past Severus' closed door, idly wondering how deep a sleeper he was. Idly wondering if he ever had nightmares about his past, if he still had nightmares. I suppressed a shudder at the thought. At least I wasn't kept awake by bad dreams.

But as I approached the kitchen, a soft light pervaded the hallway from underneath the door.

I pushed it open and entered to see Severus sitting by the window, a mug of something within his hands. His head jerked in my direction but his face softened when he realized it was only me.

"It would seem we are both creatures of the night." He remarked dryly as he waved a hand at the chair opposite him.

"Yes, it would." I replied, quietly. "I tiptoed past your room, thinking you were peacefully asleep but I suppose I was wrong." I took the offered seat and wrapped my dressing gown around me tighter.

"Quite wrong. Sorry…" His voice trailed off, perhaps a little sarcastically.

I raised my eyebrows. "For what?"

"For telling the know-it-all Granger that she was, indeed, quite wrong." He smirked at me.

I smiled at him. "I'm not always right. What are you drinking?"

"Hot cocoa. Want some?"

"Oh yes please." Instantly a warm mug appeared in front of me. I took a sip and closed my eyes. "Oh this is Heaven."

"Is it? I rather imagined it to be a little different…"

I opened my eyes. "You seem to be in good spirits tonight."

"I wasn't… but then you came and presented a much needed distraction."

"Well, I'm glad then. Why couldn't you sleep?"

He brushed aside my question. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

Severus regarded me over his raised mug. "Would this be because of the know-it-all tendenc-"

I cut him off. "Would you stop Severus?"

He paused then asked, "Why couldn't _you_ sleep?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. New surroundings I suppose."

He nodded and went back to staring out the window. I watched his profile for a few minutes (1) and hoped he wasn't going to block me out. I so desperately wanted to know what he thought, what made him tick, what bothered him – though I suspected I knew most items on his lengthy list of botherations (2).

"I did sleep well for a while. That in itself is a rare occurrence for me."

"Still?"

"What do you mean 'still'?" Severus turned back to face me and took another sip of his marvelous concoction.

"I always presumed you weren't the type to enjoy peaceful dreams." I explained before draining the last of my drink.

"Well, you would presume correctly then. It's rather tiresome to still find oneself awake at odd hours of the night. I had hoped to put all that to rest."

I reached out a hand, wordlessly inviting him to take it. He watched me for a moment before gathering my hand up in his.

His hand was warm from holding his hot cocoa. He squeezed mine before letting go and standing up to place our empty cups in the sink.

I wished he would have held my hand longer. I wished I could help him sleep better. Then an idea came to me.

Turning around in my seat to face him, I asked, "Why don't you take sleeping potions?"

"I do occasionally. But generally, I prefer not to."

"A Potions Master not utilizing his own supplies…"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "A know-it-all not pretending to actually know everything?" He retaliated.

"Point taken." I stood up. "Severus, I'm not sure the hot cocoa is going to help me. I feel wide awake."

"The point of the hot cocoa is to settle you. The point of the walk I suggest taking outside afterwards is to tire you."

"I can't help but think all this was some elaborate scheme of yours."

"Really… What would be the purpose of this scheme?"

"I don't know but perhaps I'll find out in a minute." I followed him to the back door.

As he opened it for me, he raised his eyebrow and uttered, "Perhaps I will too."

……….

(1) That sex-eh profile of his… sigh

(2) "Botheration" borrowed with every intention of returning from Mary Balogh.

**Well, I was definitely going to reply to reviews tonight, but somehow time slipped away from me. Perhaps tomorrow night.**

**I was expecting a bit of steaminess in this chapter, but I suppose I expected wrongly. :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews and especially for the ideas, my friends. I hope what came out sufficed for you.**


	26. Nocturnal Wanderings

**Part Twenty-Six: Nocturnal Wanderings**

I took Hermione towards the back of my property, near the creek than runs behind it. She walked quietly beside me, turning her head this way and that, taking in the trees, the stars, and the moon.

When we reached the end of my backyard, we stopped just under a willow tree.

Hermione turned to me, "Severus, it's so beautiful out here… so peaceful." She breathed in deeply, breathing in the last scents of the summer.

I didn't say anything in reply for fear of ruining her special moment.

Truth be told, it was rather a special moment for me too. For the moment, nothing seemed to exist except Hermione and I amongst the calm of nature. For the time being, there were no hassles, nothing to plan for, not a worry in sight. For the moment, of course.

We stood side by side watching the moonlit water rush down the rocks and continue on its way, to wherever it was headed.

"Severus… you're not content are you?" Hermione asked quietly after a while.

I lifted an eyebrow at her, but in the light I hardly expected her to be able to see the gesture. "How many people of your acquaintance are completely content, Hermione?" I returned.

"Well, what I mean is, you could be happier, couldn't you?"

"Why this sudden interest in my happiness, Hermione?" I turned to directly face her.

"I've always hoped for your happiness Severus. Even before we became friends."

"Indeed." I gave her a half smile, knowing that one of the reasons I loved her was that she did care, that she cared so deeply sometimes I wondered if her heart was strong enough to take it. "But why ask me now?"

"Usually people who are content sleep better, Severus."

"Then I should be expressing my worry at your discontent as well, Hermione." I replied, quietly.

She sighed. "Are we unhappy because of the same reasons?"

I wasn't sure if she was asking me or the world at large.

Hermione lifted her head. "It's the war, isn't it?"

"What is?" Were women always this confusing? I hoped that I wouldn't return to bed nursing a headache.

"Our unhappiness, our uneasiness, the reason why we can't sleep, why we're discontent is all because of the war." She explained. "Isn't it?"

"Partly Hermione. Partly." I answered, taking a step closer to her. "But must we talk about such dismal things on such an enchanted evening?"

"It really is a beautiful night…"

"Not really." I replied, chancing another step towards her.

"No?" She tilted her head, scrutinizing me. "Why not?"

"Because, Hermione, it pales in comparison with something else much more ethereal." I stated plainly. Hm… I took a moment to pause and reflect on where I had learned to speak such nonsense. But I threw away my concerns. Weren't romantic protestations the way to any woman's heart? After all, just because I already had her, didn't mean I could stop there. I had to work to keep her. Especially with her move to Italy looming nearby.

The moonlight streaked across Hermione's face and I could see the ghost of a smile. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Severus?" She asked, her head still tilted in that inviting and adorable manner.

I chuckled. "_Your_ Severus?" I asked as I closed the gap between us.

"Yes. Mine." She replied emphatically.

For some reason, I reveled in those two words. Perhaps she wouldn't forget me once she moved to Italy after all. Perhaps…

But all my thoughts scattered when I saw Hermione straighten up in order to reach me. Her face was only inches away from mine.

I lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek, rubbing my thumb gently across her smooth skin. Ah, she _was_ ethereal.

My mind flashed back to kisses we had already shared and my whole body ached to hold her in my arms and claim her lips once again. For forever more.

"Hermione…" I whispered as I watched her eyes widen in the pale light. But then she closed them and lifted her chin.

I placed my other hand on her waist and brought her against me. I could feel her heart beating and hear her breath coming faster.

Wasting no more time, I placed my lips upon hers. Pressing mine to hers, deepening the kiss, I heard her gasp faintly as I pulled her tighter in my arms and relished the sensation of her body against mine, her lips parting slowly in response to my lips on hers.

I couldn't have felt more content and happy at that moment. I knew that only Hermione could make me feel that comfortable and could stir emotions within me that I never thought myself capable of.

With each passing moment, our breathing became shorter and deeper, our kisses more hasty and more passionate, and our bodies pushed together with a deep longing to disappear into one another. My hands tangled through Hermione's hair as her arms snaked around my neck. I gently eased my tongue into her mouth, wondering for a moment if she would pull away from the embrace. She didn't and met my tongue with hers.

I lost track of the time but knew that at some point I would have to let her go before I got completely carried away.

Against my desires, I took advantage of a momentary lapse in passion as we drew breath to continue.

"Hermione… no, Hermione." I pulled my head back from hers.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me through half closed eye lids. "Don't tell me to stop. Please don't."

"We have to. Hermione… we can't…. " I trailed off, unable to say much more as I was trying to catch my breath.

Her chest heaved as she stood in the moonlight. She nodded and we pulled away from each other.

"Go." I lightly commanded. If she lingered too long, I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to gather her up in my arms again.

She stood rooted to the spot for a moment before dashing off back to the house. I lost her to the darkness after only a few steps.

……………….

**Well… /ahem/ steamy enough for you my dears? **

**Perhaps I should stop reading romance novels… Nah… :)**

**Hope you guys liked. I suggest making a romance playlist to listen to as you read. That's what I did, and it made it all the more magical. He he.**

**Until next time!**


	27. Hermione's Romantic Side

**Part Twenty-Seven: Hermione's Romantic Side**

…Hermione's POV…

I rushed back to the house, my ears thumping and my heart racing. I didn't want to dwell on my feelings before I was in the safety of my bedroom.

Once there I collapsed against the door, my hand clutching at the doorknob.

I blinked a few times, wondering if what I had just experienced was a dream or if it was reality.

That was nothing like the first time we kissed, on his couch. I know I didn't want to leave him then, nor did he want to stop but it was… nothing like that.

I never even knew Severus could house so much passion, that he could be so lively and with me of all people!

I've known for sometime that Severus loves me and that I love him and of course I'm deeply attracted to him but I never imagined our love could ever feel like that.

It was exhilarating, breathtaking, and exquisite.

I wanted more.

I sighed and walked slowly over to my bed.

I couldn't possibly leave him. I'd feel so lonely, so…sad. How could I ever leave him? How could I let him miss me so much?

I fell back onto my pillows and sighed deeply. I smiled despite my dreary thoughts. To be loved so much that a mere kiss could set you on fire…. I blinked - my thoughts were beginning to sound like a romance novel. Of course, I had read about such stories but never dreamed that I could live one. That someone could love me so deeply, could love my bookish and overbearing personality as well as love to kiss me and hold me so close as if he'd never let me go…

I closed my eyes and conjured up the still fresh memory of Severus' arms wrapped protectively around me, his mouth pressed against mine, his fingers running through my hair.

I would never be able to sleep after that, surely not.

Just then a quiet knock came at my bedroom door.

Oh no…go away Severus. If I see you, I know I wouldn't be able to let you walk away without kissing me again like that.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, my voice catching in my throat.

"Are you alright Hermione?" His deep voice asked hesitantly.

I paused for a moment. Why did he seem concerned? Because I rushed off? Did he think he had hurt my feelings, taken liberties he shouldn't have?

I smiled languidly. How I adored my Severus. My friends might think me crazy but he was just perfect to me…in every way.

"Severus… I'm…perfect." I replied.

"Good." Then there was dead silence before he uttered, "Goodnight then."

"Good night Severus." I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

But then, exhausted by my exertions and emotions, I closed my eyes and fell straight into a deep sleep.

………..

**Gah… that did not turn out the way I wanted it to. Is it okay? Does Hermione sound like Hermione? I hope so. **


	28. Severus' Thoughts on Love

**Part Twenty-Eight: Severus' Thoughts on Love**

After assuring that I hadn't offended Hermione in any way, I returned to my own bedroom. Running a hand through my hair, I tossed aside my dressing gown and sat on the edge of my bed.

I loved Hermione. I had already admitted that.

I loved her kindness, her intelligence, and her aspirations. I loved her smiles, her laughs, and her rosy cheeks.

I had kissed her before and I had wanted to kiss her again.

But now I had gotten myself into…

An image of her soft honey brown curls flowing through my fingers flashed into my mind.

I had deeply and irrevocably gotten myself into a whole mass of curls.

I chuckled at the thought and swiveled my legs onto the bed. Yes indeed. And if I could somehow get myself back into those curls, I would be a happy man indeed.

Sometimes it's so simple.

But then I remembered that any day now she would be dashing off to that country across the sea. And I wanted her to go. In fact, I had encouraged her to go even after she had admitted she would remain here if I only said the words. Even after tonight, I still wanted her to go. I would never want to ruin her dreams.

I clasped my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

But I'd be damned if I'd let her escape from me as well.

………….

**A HUGE thank you to Natsuyori for the phrase "a whole mass of curls" from her review to Ch. 21. I loved it so much it just had to go in here.**

**And another HUGE thanks for all the reviewers. You guys are awesome. You really help me know how to improve and give me ideas for the next chapters even if you don't think you did. **

**You'll find out soon what Hermione's going to do about Italy and I've got more characters coming into this story starting in Ch. 29 so hang in there folks:D**

**I apologize greatly, more than you could ever know, on how short this is. Please forgive me!**

**Review replies coming shortly.**


	29. The Beginnings of Goodbye

**Part Twenty-Nine: The Beginnings of Goodbye**

Hermione and I woke late the next morning and for good reason I suppose. We were a little more quiet than usual… or at least the chatter box Hermione was. She kept darting looks at me when she thought I wasn't looking and then blushed if I caught her at it.

I enjoyed every second of it.

We spent the morning together, comfortably sharing coffee and toast.

I received an owl off Dumbledore explaining a few new regulations and methods for the upcoming school year. The note also included another invitation to dinner.

I respectfully declined when I learned that Hermione's owl contained news about her flat in Rome. It would be ready on the morrow and I would have to give up my little bundle of energetic sunshine.

I nearly spat out my coffee when I realized what my mind was calling her. I made a mental note to never let my tongue slip – there was absolutely no way Hermione was going to know how sappy she had made me.

During the day, I worked on stocking up on some simple potions for school while Hermione spent her time in Rome making a few last minute arrangements.

To tell the truth, I was surprised that she had willingly up and gone to Italy without once expressing her desire to remain with me. That at least made things easier, but more complicated at the same time.

Did she _want_ to leave?

Leaving was of course the only option, and if pressed I would tell her so. But courtesy dictates that one should at least have the pleasure of knowing one will be missed because one's company is preferred.

But I shook the feeling off until we had lunch together.

When we sat down to our casserole, I asked Hermione how things were going and if she liked her flat.

"Oh, it's the cutest flat you will ever see, Severus. It's got beautiful window pots outside the shuttered windows and the bedroom is an adorable little loft. It's all so bright and cheerful. I adore it." Hermione's eyes lit up at the description but then she lowered her eyes into her lemon lime and bitters. "But well….it's going to be so quiet…and lonely." As she admitted these feelings, she looked up at me and I could almost discern tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Hermione, it sounds perfect for you. Don't mar your excitement with regretful thoughts about me."

"But, I've become so close to you Severus. It's going to be so hard to say goodbye, and what if you forget…"

"Forget what?"

"Me…" Her voice was so quiet I barely caught her answer.

I reached a hand out to hers and grasped it tightly. "I could never forget you Hermione. We'll write and visit. I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course. I don't want…"

"What?"

_You to leave me either… _"-you to forget _me_." I raised an eyebrow to enhance my stern tone, as if I would punish her if she dared to forget me. I tried my hardest not to sound love-stricken. When all else fails, appear menacing…

She smiled and squeezed my hand back. "I would never. But thank you for reassuring me." Then her eyes widened as she thought of something. "Why don't you come and visit the flat with me this afternoon? You could tell me what you think of the place."

"You might want to rethink that request, Hermione. You couldn't possible wish to unleash my caustic comments."

"But you'll love it Severus!"

"I'm sure that anything deemed 'adorable' and 'cute' would only provoke the most foul of criticism from my lips, Hermione."

Hermione was about to laugh but checked herself and decided to blush instead.

I wondered why and was about to ask when I caught her gazing in the direction of my mouth. Perhaps not the best choice of words, Severus.

I must say, it was rather an ego boost to see her looking almost…longingly at me. I coughed and caught her attention. Her cheeks reddened even more.

Ah yes, Hermione Granger's departure would indeed leave an un-fillable void in the Snape household.

………….

Later on, as we were clearing away the dishes and, consequently standing side by side, a loud pop sounded from the fireplace in the corner.

We both turned around startled to find Minerva McGonagall's face staring back.

"Oh good you're home, Severus." Her prim and proper voice rang throughout the kitchen. In a moment, her whole body had materialized.

"I wanted to know…Good gracious, is that you, Miss Granger!"

…………

**Ah, I'm so cruel, no?**

**Once again thank you for the reviews, and once again I've gotten behind in replying. Your patience is always requested and humbly appreciated.**

**You're lucky you got this chapter. I was so busy today I forget it was Sunday until 11:40pm when I realized I better get one up there before the weekend ended. He he.**

**Hope you like! Happy early 4th of July to anyone out there who celebrates it!**


	30. Severus Admonished

**Part Thirty: Severus Admonished**

Hermione and I turned toward each other, completely caught off guard. I hadn't even thought about explaining our relationship to any outsiders. I wasn't even sure if we _had _a relationship in the usual sense of the word but no doubt Minerva would jump to hasty conclusions.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Miss Granger…it's been a while." In truth, it had been since the end of the war that Hermione had seen any of her old professors…except me, of course. I have special Potion Master privileges.

But back to Minerva…

"It's nice to see you too Professor." Hermione replied before the two women hugged each other in greeting.

"What are you doing with her here of all places, Severus?"

Tough one. Kissing her under oak trees perhaps?

"I was getting some advice off Sev- Professor Snape on potions and spells used in Gringotts security before I start work next week." Hermione's answer just rolled off her tongue… no doubt she had had a lot of practice lying when actively in cahoots with Potter.

Minerva's eyebrows lifted at the slip of my first name but she said nothing about it, just amiably asked some questions about Hermione's job position.

I amused myself while the women chattered on by cleaning the dishes. Since that only took a microsecond with the help of my wand, I was left to stand impatiently until Minerva turned her attention back to me.

"Anyway Severus, I came here to ask you about those new regulations Dumbledore wanted us to implant."

"In that case, I'll make myself scarce." Hermione inched toward the door.

I frowned at her and nodded towards the kitchen fireplace. I couldn't have her blatantly disappearing into who knows where of my house.

Hermione quickly changed direction and soon disappeared in a flash of green. I took a moment to wonder where she would have gone.

As I turned back to my new guest, I found her sharp eyes piercing mine. "Severus, I must say I don't approve at all."

I only hoped she was talking about Dumbledore's new ideas and not my new lodger.

"I thought they were highly useful." I commented, innoncently.

"What? I mean, Miss Granger, Severus. I don't approve at all."

"So you said. Now what was it you wanted to say?"

"Don't try and change the subject, Severus. I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to consort with an ex-pupil."

I glared at her. "I would hardly call it consorting and I do not approve of you referring to me 'stooping' low when it comes to Her- Miss Granger." I inwardly sighed at my own silly mistake.

Those irritating eyebrows shot up towards her high bun once again. "You could seriously endanger your position as Deputy Headmaster, Severus."

"Minerva, I'll have you know I don't give a flying Merlin's arse about my position. Frankly, I'd much rather find work somewhere else."

"It's no secret that your resignation would be a terrible loss to Hogwarts but I must assert my authority, Severus. Please… don't do anything stupid. Miss Granger is a wonderful woman and I would hate to see you hurt her."

"I thank you very much for your dating advice, Minerva, and will now respectfully remind you of your reason for visiting."

"Very well."

At least Minerva knew not to argue with my cold, all-business tone. But inside I was seething. As if I would dream of hurting Hermione. I would hurt myself first…and wasn't that what I was doing every time I told Hermione it would be best for her to leave?

We spent the next hour discussing the upcoming school year. Occasionally, in rather boring parts of our conversation, I found my mind wandering to thoughts of Hermione and where she had gone.

………….

**Hope McG was believable – I hadn't planned on making her so obviously against the match but… well, the fingers will type what the fingers will type. :)**

**Just FYI and to recap - Dumbledore is now Minister of Magic, McG's Headmistress, which, as I said, leaves Sevvie as Deputy Headmaster.**

**I have gotten into the very bad habit of turning my weekend posts into very very late Sunday night posts. Forgive me?**

**And I am still terribly, terribly behind on review replies. I'm such a lazy bugger.**

**Until next time my friends!**


	31. 31A: Notes

**Part Thirty-One A: Notes**

It was an hour and a half later when Minerva took her leave. I was exhausted with my new duties as Deputy Headmaster and wished I had thought of an alternative job earlier on. I still had no ideas, only idle dreams, and was forced to deal with the added responsibilities of my new Hogwarts position.

I down a small glass of scotch before picking up the letter that had arrived by owl while Minerva was prattling away about some ridiculous scheme.

The print on the envelope was small and neat as well as extremely familiar.

_Severus-_

_Owl me when Prof. McGonagall leaves._

_-Hermione._

I gave an inward smile as I sat down at my desk to respond. Hermione was always good to get my mind off mundane or stressful matters.

_Hermione-_

_The intruder has finally left. Where did you disappear to?_

_-Severus._

…….

_Well, I was going to go to my room, but you forced me out of your house. How inhospitable of you._

_-H_

……….

_My deepest apologies._ _Are you coming back soon?_

_S._

…….

_I'm not sure. I'm still a little hurt._

_H._

…….

_I hope I haven't seriously offended you. I thought since you had so successfully lied to your favorite professor about why you were here, there was no need for you to remain here._

S.

………

_I'm not offended. Actually, I'm glad of your quick thinking. I didn't really want to lie to her but we had never really discussed what we should tell others._

_Stop making me feel guilty._

_H._

………

_Where are you?_

S.

………

_Why don't you guess?_

_H._

………

_Do you think I have nothing better to do with my time than constantly write you notes while playing a guessing game?_

_S._

………

_Of course I do. Anyway, you had enough time spare today to accompany me to my flat._

_H._

……

_Is that where you are?_

_S._

………

_Of course not._ _Why would I be? You're there._

_Try again._

_H._

………

_This is not the least bit fun, Hermione. Why don't you act your age?_

_S._

……..

_Stop being so boring, Severus._ _And I am acting my age. You're the one acting like you're 50 years older than you really are._

_Come on, guess._

_H._

………

_What's in it for me if I guess correctly? Will you come home?_

_S._

…………

_Maybe…_

_H._

………

_Your parent's house._

_S._

…………

_No, they're away in Switzerland, remember?_

_H._

………

_Sorry… it's so hard to keep track of all the incessant details you relay to me each day._

_S._

…………

_I'm tactfully ignoring that statement. Now would you hurry up and guess?_

_H._

………

_My attention span is waning._

_You're at the Weasley's._

_S._

………

_I'll give you a hint. I'm at a place where there is only one other person._

_H._

………

_Potter's._

_S._

…………

_Nice try, but no. This person is considerably much older._

_H._

……….

_Lupin's. And that's my last guess._

_S._

………..

Giving up so soon? Shame. Well, I suggest you go and get me a nice glass of chocolate milk and leave it in my room for when I return.

_H._

………….

_I'm not your servant._

_S._

…………

_But you'll do it anyway, right?_

_H._

………..

_I suppose so. Just hurry up and get here._

_S._

I went and did as she asked and just when I was about to take it to her, I got another message back.

_Hurry up would you?_

_H._

I frowned, not sure if she was just playing games with me and wandered into her bedroom.

* * *

**This site is being stupid. Part B next chapter. :(**


	32. 31B: Inkpots

**Part Thirty-One B: Inkpots**

I found Hermione lying lazily on her bed, the requisite writing utensils in front of her. Her mischievous smile almost took up her whole face.

"So you've been here the whole time, have you?" I asked as I placed the milk on her bedside table. I wasn't sure if I should be annoyed that she had strung me along like that, or amused that she had been so sneaky. It wasn't often others were able to get one past me.

"Well, I spent a little time looking around your bedroom when I flooed in there, but otherwise, yes."

"You looked around my bedroom?" I asked as I sat down on her bed.

"Just at the books and such… Don't worry, I didn't go through your drawers or anything…" She gave me a genuine smile.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you."

"So you really thought I was somewhere else?" She asked as she sat up and took a sip of her milk.

"Of course. I had no reason to believe the contrary." I lazily dipped her quill into some ink.

"Thanks for the milk, by the way." She replaced the glass, now almost empty, back on the nightstand.

"You're welcome." I lifted my hand that held her loaded quill and dotted her nose with ink.

Hermione squealed and then huffed. "Severus!"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's for making me play that ridiculous game. And for calling me old."

"I didn't call you old!" She sounded playfully outraged.

"Close to it." And I let some more ink drip onto her nose.

"Argg!" She swiped at it with her hand, only succeeding in getting the ink all over her hand.

I smirked. She was… cute. Yes, I had to admit I found her cute. And amusing.

"Here…" I was about to hand her my handkerchief when her finger suddenly connected with my own nose and I felt the cool ink dripping off it. I hadn't even noticed when she had dipped her finger in the inkpot.

"Hermione!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

I shook my head and used the handkerchief to clean my own nose. I was partly contemplating how I had come to act so immature.

Hermione giggled at my extremely un-amused expression.

"You missed a spot." She reached over and ended up putting _more_ ink on me.

I growled deep in my throat but decided not to get her back any more.

"You still have ink on you." I pointed out dryly.

"I know. I'm hoping you'll offer me your hankie again."

"I think not. You had your chance."

Hermione pretended to look heartbroken. "Fine then." She pulled out her wand and cleared away all the ink from the vicinity. When she was done she asked me about the books shelved in my bedroom.

We spent about half an hour chatting on a more grown up level before she decided it was time to go check out the flat. After all, she would be moving in the next afternoon.

I tried not to think about the repercussions of that.

…………

**So, hope you liked. I can't apologize enough for the delay in posting. Painting your room will do that…**

**EDIT: I uploaded this Tuesday night from a friend's computer. Apparently, it didn't work. I only noticed today… I'm so sorry. No wonder I wasn't getting any new reviews… ;)**

**Hope you liked that I returned (finally!) to the notes.**

**I will get around to those piled up reviews at some point in my life. Bear with me folks.**

**Until next time! (Which will be sooner than you think, this week. He he.)**


	33. Stealing Moments

**Part Thirty-Two A: Stealing Moments**

I will skip over describing our trip to Hermione's flat. You already know what it looks like and I don't feel like transcribing how I watched her attempt to act enthusiastic while running around showing me décor and other such girly things that didn't interest me in the slightest.

Suffice it to say that we returned home a few hours later after eating lunch at the local café. It had been a long time since I'd been to Rome, especially for reasons unconnected to demanding bosses.

I continued working on lessons plans for the next week while Hermione gathered up the last bits and pieces she would need to take over to the flat the next day.

I think she popped her head into my study at some point to tell me she was going to visit the Weasley's for dinner. Or it could it have been the Sleazies but I highly doubt it.

I had a quiet dinner alone, my first solitary dinner for a few days. I would certainly have to get used to them again. I was surprised to notice that only a few days of company could leave such a lasting impression.

It was late that night when I finished up with my pre-planning and checked to see if Hermione was home yet.

Home…

I scoffed at my presumptive thoughts. The house was my home, not hers. It had never been hers and never would be.

I shook my head and wandered down the hallway towards my bedroom. I noticed there was a light shining underneath the bathroom door as I passed by.

As I got ready for bed, I tried to ignore the dismal thoughts running through my brain. This would be my last night with Hermione as my houseguest. It shouldn't have been such a depressing thought. The fact that she was leaving tomorrow for Italy where she would begin a new chapter in her life, one that didn't really include me, was yet another desolate thought.

I needed something to dull the pain in my mind and body. The knowledge that the comfortable life that had suddenly and unexpectedly built up around me would soon disintegrate was something I was finding too hard to handle.

So I directed my feet towards the kitchen for a drink.

The light was still on in the bathroom but of course, by now, I had accustomed to Hermione taking forever in there. What I wasn't accustomed to was her humming.

I paused to listen. It was a rather mournful tune that seemed to connect with the way I was feeling inside – with the rather sappy feelings I was trying my best to ignore.

I wanted to see her before bed, just in case it would be a long time before either of us were free to visit each other. I had planned on helping her with her things in the morning, but I wasn't exactly sure what time she was leaving.

I raised my hand to the door and knocked, simultaneously calling her name.

"I won't be long, I promise." Hermione replied before opening the door and smiling at me. "I just have to brush my hair. It won't take a minute."

I nodded but remained silent as my eyes traveled over the brush in her right hand. An image of her hair recently brushed flashed through my mind and I remembered that I had wanted to brush it myself.

Something inside me spoke up before I had a chance to acknowledge what it was.

"Let me."

"Let you… Do you really need the bathroom?" She raised her eyebrows, fully prepared to vacate for me.

"No, no. I meant… Let me brush your hair."

She frowned at me and gave me a quizzical smile. "You want to brush my hair…?"

I nodded once again.

"Well, okay. Just let me pack up my things."

I said nothing but moved away from the bathroom. Why had I actually voiced my desire? Surely it sounded like a crazy idea. It did to me, at least.

But in a few minutes she appeared in the lounge room where I was sitting sipping some wine.

We said nothing as I motioned for her to join me on the couch. She did so and handed me her brush before turning her back on me.

I hesitated for a moment before putting brush to hair. It slid through her mass of tangled curls easier than I expected.

"You've charmed it." I, so eloquently, commented.

"Yes… there was no way it would go through my hair without pulling it all out otherwise."

More silence as I got into a rhythm. One hand rested on her head as the other worked magic on her curls, turning them into less unruly waves. It was a strangely peaceful and soothing exercise.

After a few minutes, I heard Hermione sigh. I even caught myself closing my eyes at one point as I made the most of the moment. One of the last, perhaps even _the_ last moment, we would have together to remember. It was a soundless moment- no words were needed to convey our feelings.

It was strange to feel so content with something so simple. But then again, I had gotten used to Hermione orchestrating many such peaceful moments. What would I do without her?

Soon all her hair was brushed out and looking absolutely irresistible - if hair could even be described as irresistible. I could have continued what I was doing for hours on end. But, glad that she had even let me brush her hair in the first place, and not voiced any objection to the few times I ran my hands through her silky hair, I gave up my occupation and lowered my hands.

The magic spell now broken, Hermione voiced her thoughts. "I don't always let it stay so messy. But it takes a while to charm it into place so I save that for special occasions." It sounded as if she wasn't sure what to say after such a… surprisingly intimate experience. I wasn't sure that explaining her daily hair practices to me was any better than just remaining quiet.

I handed her back her brush and watched her turn to face me with a small smile.

"Why would you want to charm it everyday?" On second thought, a normal conversation after such an abnormal experience was a rather good idea.

"You really need to ask that question? Have you even _seen _my hair unbrushed?"

"Of course." I replied sitting back onto the couch.

Hermione slid closer to me. She seemed a little confused. "Severus, it's bushy. And messy. And poofy. And stupid. And-"

I put a hand to her lips to stop the negative adjectives from streaming forth. "It is no such thing, Hermione. Your hair is truly unique and beautiful."

Believe me when I say I wasn't complimenting her, just stating the facts. However simpering they sounded.

She cocked her head to the side, an endearing quality that I would miss among many others. "You can't be serious… you're just saying that because-"

"-it's true?" I suggested.

"No! No… I mean, I suppose I'm a little flattered that you think so but no one else does. Even Ron used to… Well, it's not the best hair around Severus. You don't have to try and make me feel better. I've gotten used to it."

"You're speaking nonsense, Hermione. And I am not just saying this because I have… an interest in you and your happiness. Your hair is not stupid or poofy. It's quite refreshing actually."

Apparently, she refused to see it my way. But then again, that's what years of being told otherwise will do to your self-esteem.

"It's ridiculous hair, Severus. You can't possibly think it's refreshing. How can hair be refreshing?"

"Hermione, I have seen some ridiculous things in my time. Your hair is certainly not among them. Now… can we please talk about something else other than your unrealistically low opinion of those honey-brown curls." My voice was matter-of-fact even if my words seemed a bit ridiculous themselves… definitely not the most masculine words I had ever uttered.

She was a little surprised but sat back on the couch and asked what we should talk about. Her face had softened. I presumed she thought my words were kind even if they weren't true.

…………

**Does this site have a word limit on chapters? It seems every time I try to upload a chapter, it only uploads part of it. This is getting really annoying.**


	34. Stealing Moments Part B

**Part Thirty Two B**

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Why? I'm not leaving early, I can sleep in. I don't feel like sleeping just yet anyway."

"What time _are_ you going tomorrow?"

"Around 2 o'clock. But honestly, Severus, I won't need your help. I've got it all covered."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

We were silent again for a moment. I didn't feel like going to bed either. Going to bed would mean saying goodbye to the one last full day we would spend in each other's company for a long time.

"How are your lesson plans going?"

"I finished them today."

"Are you excited about being Deputy Headmaster?"

"Since when have I ever been excited about anything school related?" I questioned in return.

"Well… I think it's an honor. _I_ would be excited."

"Yes, you would." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We both spoke at the same time. Always the gentleman when it came to Hermione, I let her speak first.

"You will keep in touch with me, won't you? I'd really miss your notes."

"I'll write."

"And I can come visit you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure that would be a good idea… Especially with Minerva watching over the school."

"True… But you could come and visit me." She replied hopefully.

"Perhaps. If I have time… if you wanted me to."

"Of course I would want you to. Why would you say that?"

"Hermione, you're starting a new life over there. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you moved on and would rather go out with friends and… boyfriends than spend time with me."

"Severus! You're acting very insecure."

"Not insecure, just practical. It'll happen no matter how much you think it won't."

"Severus, I love you. That's never going to change, no matter how hectic things get over there, no matter how many people I meet and make friends with."

"Even if I'm stuck in the dismal dungeons of Hogwarts, watching over sniveling students day and night for the next twenty years or more?"

"Even if." Hermione moved closer to me and took my hand in hers. "Please Severus… don't think those things again. I'd never desert you and I'll always write to you and visit when we both have some time."

I was somewhat reassured, considering I had it firmly in my mind that I wouldn't let her get away from me. I was glad she seemed to want to take the same steps to make sure I didn't get away from her.

I nodded and she smiled, glad that I seemed pacified. She curled up on my chest and played idly with one of my pajama top buttons. "I can't thank you enough for all your help and hospitality, Severus."

"Hush… that's talk for tomorrow, not now."

I felt her nod on my chest.

And since it was past midnight, and we had both had a full and busy day, we lapsed into companionable silence for a while.

I uttered Hermione's name quietly when I remembered I had wanted to ask her something.

She gave a quiet 'mm' in reply.

"Why didn't you tell me you could have stayed at your parent's house these past few days?" When she had mentioned they had gone to Switzerland, I wondered why she hadn't just decided to camp out in her old home while they were away.

She didn't answer me. I thought maybe she was embarrassed at the answer but upon checking, I realized she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was soft and regular, her chest rising gently on mine.

I didn't even think about waking her up and letting her go to her bedroom. Instead, I just watched her for a little while before leaning my head back against the top of the couch and closing my own eyes.

It wasn't long before Hermione's deep breathing lulled me to sleep.

…………

**Well, that was very uneventful but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, perhaps as something short and sweet.**

**This didn't come out on the weekend like I expected. Perhaps I should promise to update at least once a week – not necessarily on weekends.**

**Drop me a line folks, and I'm really hoping that sometime soon I'll get some free time to review reply. I thank you all so much for your feedback and for making me laugh from time to time with your reviews. Keep 'em coming!**


	35. Hermione's Departure

**Part Thirty-Three: Hermione's Departure**

After waking late the next day I stretched out and realized not only was I not in my own bed, but I also had Hermione still in a deep sleep upon my chest.

It was a strange feeling of comfort and normality even though it was far from part of my normal morning routine.

I lazily played with her hair for another fifteen minutes before Hermione moaned quietly and also tried to stretch.

I leaned my head over and watched Hermione blink in confusion as she tried to piece together where she was.

"Mm…Severus?"

I remained quiet, running my fingers through her hair.

"Did I fall asleep on you?"

"I think the answer to that is quite obvious." I replied quietly without the usual caustic edge to my voice.

"You could have woken me up."

"That would have required a burst of energy that I didn't possess at that moment."

Hermione smiled up at me before sitting up and taking over hastily brushing her own hair with her finger tips.

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It must look a fright." Her hands worked frantically through her curls.

I shook my head. "It looks fine, Hermione… Stop fussing."

"Well… Okay." She gave me another smile.

I tried to ignore the pang of impending loss that threatened to overwhelm me.

We sat together in silence for a moment. It wouldn't have been hard to guess what we were each thinking.

I broke the silence with an offer of making her breakfast only to have her insist on making _me_ breakfast.

"Can you cook?" I asked incredulously.

"Severus, I excel at everything I do and I'm a quick learner. Of course I can cook." She stated, almost as if she were affronted, which I suppose she must have been.

A few minutes later, I was surprised at the delicious omelets she served up and wondered why I hadn't commissioned her to cook her keep.

We ate in a rather tense silence, the previous comfortable feeling that usually pervaded the house gone for the moment. Gone for a long time, I guessed.

She told me that she would be starting work the next day and we discussed her ideas about improving the systems they had in place over there.

I tried to refrain from letting the conversation turn to my upcoming year at Hogwarts, but needless to say, I was unsuccessful in that department.

Luckily another owl from Albus, one from Minerva, and another for Hermione ended up interrupting us.

I wondered mindlessly how long I would survive as Minerva's puppet after being so recently released from Albus' claims on me, not to mention those of the Dark Lord's.

"Severus?" A quiet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mmm?" I looked up from the letters I was reading to find a rather apologetic look on Hermione's face.

"The owner is going to Russia today and he needs to give me the key and some instructions before he leaves."

"Okay." I wasn't sure exactly why she was telling me this until she continued.

"Well, he's leaving in half an hour."

I frowned. "Why couldn't he just send the key with the mail?"

"Something about having to see me in person…"

I nodded and cleared the dirty plates on the table. "Well, you better get going then."

Hermione nodded and stood up.

A look passed between us both as my insides seemed to be filling up with cold dread. I told myself to stop being so childish, that we would see a great deal of each other, and that I couldn't possibly be so head over heals in love with her that a mere letter from a flat owner could get me so worked up and depressed.

I tried to convince myself that my convincing was working.

Hermione headed towards the kitchen door, paused a moment, then walked out.

………..

I was in my bedroom, changing, when Hermione knocked on my door. I zipped up my pants before letting her in.

I could tell she was trying to keep her eyes from my bare chest as I tried to keep my eyes from any part of her except her face, considering she was dressed in nothing but a towel.

Clearly, it didn't work too well for either of us.

Hermione swallowed before quickly asking if she could borrow some shampoo as hers had run out.

I paused a moment before replying that she could find my bottles under the sink.

She hastily hurried out and back to the bathroom.

I turned my back on the door to fetch my shirt but nearly jumped when I found her back in my doorway when I turned around.

"I couldn't find them…" She admitted sheepishly. There was something about her dressed so scantily asking for my help. It probably should have been almost seductive but I couldn't help but find it endearing.

I crouched down in the bathroom and found that my bottles must have run out too.

Straightening up while apologizing, I noticed that she was nervously fingering the necklace I gave her.

Well, if I couldn't help her with the shampoo, I would help her somehow.

I shuffled passed her and then stood behind her, my hands on the back of her neck.

Not expecting me to still be behind her, let alone touching her, she jumped and gasped. "Severus! What are you doing?"

"Taking your necklace off." I replied simply.

Hermione spun around, her fingers clasping the silver heart protectively. "Why?"

"I thought it would be easier if _I_ did it." What had I done wrong?

"I don't want it off…"

"I just thought, since you were having a shower…"

"Severus," She was now smiling at me, "I never take it off." Apparently it was some simple fact that I was supposed to understand.

I didn't understand it.

"Never?" I stood there, a little confused.

"I've never taken it off. I've charmed it so it won't get ruined if I have shower or something with it on."

"So…" I didn't know what to say. She set that much store by it?

"So it's never been off since you put it on me after graduation." She finished for me, while looking sweetly up at me.

Baffled, I contemplated what she was telling me.

"Now, would you shoo? I want to have a shower."

"Oh yes, of course." So I left and shut the door behind me.

I would have to get some more shampoo.

………..

Hermione sent her suitcase and boxes zooming into the lounge room by the front door.

She had asked if I wanted to come with her and help her get set up. I refused on the grounds that I had to pick up some new ingredients that would have come in today. I think she sensed the real reason I refused.

For a moment we stood, unsure what to say to each other. I was coldly reminded of the day she left Hogwarts and I thought I would never see her again. At least it was different this time, wasn't it?

"Well… thank you for everything Severus. I had a wonderful time here with you…"

"As did I Hermione, as did I."

And then she rushed towards me and enveloped me in a hug. After my initial surprise, I raised my arms and held her close to me.

After a few moments, in which I felt Hermione shudder almost imperceptibly against my body, she spoke my name quietly.

I stroked her hair, wishing she wouldn't say anything but wanting to hear her soft voice, wanting her to leave right now while simultaneously wanting her to say that she would stay with me.

"Severus…" She repeated. "I'm scared."

"Scared?" A Gryffindor being scared? This was news to me.

"Yes… What if I don't like it there? What if I'd rather be back here… I don't know, teaching or something?"

"Then come back. It's not hard to do."

"I suppose so." She gently pushed away from and looked up into my face. "I should get going or I'll miss him."

I nodded. "Good luck."

"You too. Don't let McGonagall get you down."

"I don't let anyone get me down."

"Yeah, right." She counteracted her sarcastic words with a warm smile before leaning up to kiss my mouth.

Ah, those soft lips of hers. I would miss those the most.

She was teasing me, with the ever so gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

I had to have more than that before she left.

So I leaned down and planted my lips on hers, wanting her to give herself up to me again like she had the other night in the darkness.

I expected her to hesitate, to pull away saying this was more than she could handle, that she should leave.

But all I could do was pause as I felt her open her mouth, asking for one last taste of me before she left.

One last taste before she disappeared out of my life, before she got caught up in her own life, in her job, her friends… in someone more suited to her than I could ever be.

I wouldn't lose touch with her. I refused to. But there was no escaping the fact that she might find someone better for her. That she might wake up one day and realize I could never make her happy.

I hoped to Merlin she would never find anyone else but only if there was a chance of her being happy, completely happy, with me.

We held each other tight for a few more moments. I was the one to break the embrace, to end the sweet kisses.

"You'll be late if you don't leave now. You don't want to be forced to live with me any longer." I spoke my words teasingly but didn't feel in the least bit amused.

Neither did Hermione.

She let out a heavy sigh, gave me one last kiss, and suddenly, in a flurry of suitcases and boxes, she was gone.

I collapsed onto the couch, glad it was within reach.

Ah, how I would miss her. It wasn't hard to understand why this goodbye hurt more than when she left Hogwarts. I had never shared so much with her before, had never let her into my life so closely before. Merlin…hadn't let anyone become so close to me.

I convinced myself to stop wallowing in self-pity and went back to my room to fetch my outer robe for my shopping trip.

On the way, I walked past Hermione's empty room.

……………..

**Well, I think this may be the longest chapter I've written. I hope you liked it. I've got some more characters coming into this story and probably starting in the next chapter. I think there'll be lots of time jumps from now on to get this story rolling along towards the end.**

**Hope you liked it and that Severus is still in his usual character.**

**I did actually get around to replying to many of your reviews, just not all of them. So again, patience my friends (not that you've ever displayed a lack of patience. ;) )**

**Thanks again for your support and comments. Until next time.**


	36. Hermione Settles In

**Part Thirty-Four: Hermione Settles In**

Hermione took off her shoes and collapsed into an armchair.

It had been such a tiring day as she unpacked her things, figured out where they would all go, and, of course, tried to ignore the dull ache inside her.

She sighed and took a sip of her honey tea. The sky outside was darkening on the last day before her new job.

She was too tired to be excited.

But she knew she had a few things to do before she could go to sleep.

Accioing parchment and writing utensils, Hermione sat up and turned on a lamp.

_Dearest Severus-_

_Well, I made it! I love my new place and it looks even more amazing with all my new furniture and my things in it._

_I just thought I'd let you know_

_I miss you already_

_I hope you're not too lonely tonight without me. _

_I can't wait until you come and visit_

Hermione growled in frustration and scrunched up her piece of parchment before beginning again:

_Dearest Ginny-_

_Well, I'm all settled in Rome now. I haven't had anytime for sightseeing but I've been promised by the owner that I'll get a full, and free, guided tour when he returns._

_I start work tomorrow – I wonder what it will be like. I'm sure I'll love it as the people here have been so nice to me over the last few weeks. I do know that I can't wait to immerse myself in the language and become a part of Italian life. It's all so exciting!_

_I can't wait until you come and visit – I'll let you know how I get on tomorrow._

_Well, I must go to bed before I fall asleep and forget to send this to you._

_-Hermione._

She sent the letter off with her owl, who was eager to go out and find herself some dinner, before taking her empty tea cup to the kitchen.

Standing at the window, watching her owl fly off into the distance, she felt a twinge of regret. Well, more than a twinge really.

The last time she was standing in front of the kitchen window, she was in Severus' house and he was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck while trying to soothe her doubts about fitting into Italian culture.

Hermione sighed deeply and hugged her arms around herself. Closing her eyes she tried to conjure Severus up with her thoughts.

A moment later, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around at the empty kitchen. The only sound came from the melancholy ticking of the clock on the wall.

………….

**Ahh…it's been so long. I apologize profusely my fine friends. I had a lack of good ideas and also was busy settling into college life. I have a feeling updates will be less frequent from now on but hopefully not too far apart.**

**Please, if you have any ideas, drop me a line! They can be plot ideas, or just short tidbit ideas. **

**I was just going back through my chapters to see what I had written recently and realized there hasn't been any kissing for a very long time. :( That's a nuisance… **

**And of course, I would update right now but my internet is down so I am forced to not read other's fanfiction nor to drool over sexy Severus and Hermione art on deviantart dot com but to sit here actually writing something. He he. I'm sure you're not in the least bit upset by that, ey? **

**I do apologize that the chapter was short and uneventful. I can see the ending nearing and I'll probably do a lot of time jumping from now on. Hopefully I'll get a better chapter to you shortly.**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me folks. Until next time!**


	37. Within Weakness There is Strength

**Part Thirty-Five: Within Weakness There is Strength**

It was a week later before Hermione had a moment to herself. Work had swept her off her feet, quite literally as it happened.

Hermione spent the beginning of the long weekend holiday resting in an armchair, a box of Kleenex constantly perched upon her lap, a mug of honey tea nestled within her palms.

She didn't usually get sick but sometimes it just came upon her. The long, hectic hours of the orientation week didn't seem to mix well with the bustle of moving and the emotional upheaval Hermione had hoped to avoid upon moving away from England. Hermione had to admit she would probably miss Madame Pomfrey almost as much as Severus.

Hermione sighed, sneezed, blew her nose, and picked up her quill and parchment.

_Dearest Severus-_

_I know we had planned to see each other this weekend but I've suddenly caught a cold. I suppose I've been too busy this week. I'm so sorry Severus. I was looking forward to this weekend._

_I hope you're well though and survived the inanities of the new first year students. Tell McGonagall that I say she has to leave you alone. :)_

_-Hermione._

………..

_Dearest Sick Invalid-_

_I am hurt that you would fake a cold to postpone seeing me. I would supply you with potions but since you're very probably not sick at all, I'm sure you will survive without any assistance._

_Get some rest, you need your beauty sleep._

_-Disgruntled Professor._

…………..

_Severus-_

_Thank you for making a sick girl smile. I hope your week wasn't too bad for you._

_I'm sure I'm not a very pretty sight right now so I'll take your advice and get some beauty sleep._

_-Hermione._

…………

Hermione used up a few more tissues before shuffling to the kitchen to rinse her mug, sneezing a few times, and wondering back to the lounge room for her tissues. Needless to say, her magic wasn't always its best at times of complete physical exhaustion.

Hermione slowly made her way to her bedroom, deciding against brushing her teeth. Her eyes were so watery she could barely see and all she wanted to do was fall into blissful oblivion.

When in her room, Hermione tried to pull back the covers but the blanket was just too heavy for her weakened arms. She groaned in frustration at her vulnerability and flopped face down across the bed.

There was no way she could sleep like that… her nose was already clogged enough without a mattress restricting her breathing as well.

"Giving up so soon?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as a deep, masculine voice reached her ears. Was she so sick, she was hallucinating?

But no, she could feel a warm, steady hand grasping her upper arm. Soon she was on her feet, supported by a strong arm around her, Severus' face inches from her own.

"Neverus." Hermione blinked away the moisture in her eyes and wished he hadn't come when she was so obviously at her worst. She also simultaneously tried to transmit her gratitude to him mentally.

"Never us? That's a rather pessimistic view about the future, wouldn't you say? It's only a cold. You won't die."

Hermione just blinked again. He was definitely standing there, holding her up. When had he got there?

But Hermione was too dazed and confused to turn her thoughts into comprehensible words and gladly submitted to Severus' help.

The minute Severus gently aided her into bed and under the covers, Hermione sneezed. It would have been alright if Severus hadn't then had his face right in front of hers as he pulled the covers up over her.

"Oh God, Neverus. I'm tho thory!" Hermione would have grabbed a tissue for him, but her arms were pinned under the covers. It didn't matter, Severus had full control over his powers and soon the offensive sneeze was erased from all but their memories.

Hermione felt mortified. Severus merely ignored the incident and sat down beside Hermione on the bed.

Pulling out two glass vials from his robe pockets, he mentioned the reason for his visit. "I can't believe you didn't ask me for some basic supplies before you left."

"I didn't think about it." Hermione sniffed, wishing he wouldn't offer comfort in one minute and then berate her behavior the next.

"Shh…don't speak." He held up a dismissive hand before placing one bottle on Hermione's bedside table. The other he opened with a twist of his hand and held it in front of Hermione's face.

"Here. This will help."

_Oh please… don't make me sit up and drink something…_

But Hermione needn't have worried because Severus lifted her head with one hand and lifted the vial to her mouth with the other.

Hermione drank, hoping her overwhelming feeling of gratitude would be visible in her eyes as she looked up and met Severus' eyes.

"Don't expect this treatment all the time. You're just lucky I had a pretty decent week."

Hermione was suddenly feeling very tired… more so than she had been before, but wished she was well enough to converse with Severus about their work weeks. She lifted her eyebrows in a silent question as Severus laid her head back down upon the pillow.

Severus leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I don't have any first years to teach this year."

With a smirk he straightened up and turned off the lamp.

Ensconced within a warm comfortable bed, with a sleepy warmth building up inside her, Hermione closed her eyes and let the darkness seep in.

Severus moved a stray curl from above Hermione's eye, stayed for only a heartbeat longer and left the room, and the apartment.

………….

**Well, this sort of came out quickly and from nowhere :). Thanks to Droxy for the idea! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**I hope you guys like it. Keep the ideas coming, you gave me lots to think about this week for future chapters so thank you!**


	38. A Dream?

**Part Thirty-Six: A Dream?**

Hermione stretched slowly. Her bed was so warm and cozy. If only she could stay in it all day and recover from her cold. Hermione sighed and took a deep breath through her nose. In fact, she felt her normal self.

"Hmm…" Hermione vaguely remembered seeing Severus but he wouldn't have stopped by, would he?

As she sat up, Hermione noticed a bottle of Pepper Up potion on her nightstand. He _had_ been here.

Hermione smiled. He really was wonderful.

But as she stood up, she remembered that she had done something terrible last night.

She had actually sneezed in his face. How embarrassing. Poor Severus…

Hermione chuckled as she shuffled to the kitchen. You couldn't say he wasn't stoic no matter what the situation.

As she was pouring herself some coffee, Hermione noticed a note sitting on the countertop.

_Sick Invalid-_

_I highly suggest using the potion beside your bed next time you feel ill. Perhaps then you will avoid projecting unwanted attention upon your professors. I do not want to make a habit of playing mother._

_S._

Hermione grinned to herself. She doubted whether Severus could ever really be mad at her. Oh, he tried to be, but it wouldn't work. She knew better.

Hermione finished the rest of her coffee and decided how best to make use of her day off. If she wanted to carry out her plans, she better get going before others decided to start their day.

……..

**It's been soooo long. I honestly can't apologize enough. Blame college- it's stopped pretty much everything in my life. ;) **

**I've got half of the next chapter written too, so hopefully that will be up soon. It's a bit longer than this.**

**I miss you guys heaps so leave me lots of comments so I'm not so lonely anymore. ;)**


	39. Time For A Visit

**Time for a Visit**

"Well, Hermione. This is a surprise. Have a seat."

Though McGonagall acted more than courteous to her, Hermione could sense that her former professor was extremely curious as to why Hermione had decided to visit.

Well… why _shouldn't_ she visit?

It wasn't as if Hermione had any ulterior motives aside from visiting a few of her former and favorite professors. She had already spent a congenial hour with Hagrid down in his hut. She hadn't really realized how much she had missed him, until she had seen him again.

So yes, Hermione was here to pay a long awaited visit to those who had helped shape her intellect. And it was merely coincidence that Professor Snape had been out at a meeting all morning thereby forcing Hermione to visit her other professors first. She quickly ignored the guilt trying to surface- she would have visited her other professors even if Severus had been busy. Of course she would have…

Hermione took the offered seat and accepted a heart-shaped shortbread biscuit.

As the two began to talk… about safe subjects like school and Hermione's new job… Hermione knew that McGonagall's desire to find out what exactly was going on with her and Professor Snape was strong and that she was only just holding in her questions.

Hermione did nothing but act innocent (as she felt she had a right to act considering she was innocent to any accusations that her teacher could possibly harbor). She reveled in the fact that McGonagall was almost going crazy.

After a while, Hermione's Transfiguration teacher was the first to broach the subject.

"So do I have the happy distinction of being the only professor worth your visit?"

"Actually, no. I have a few others on my list to see." Hermione smiled her warmest smile and took another biscuit.

"Oh yes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I've already spent an hour with Hagrid. Did you know he has a new batch of Blast Ended Screwts?"

McGonagall frowned with distaste. "Yes, actually. Hagrid doesn't keep new deliveries of animals quiet. Any… anyone else?"

Hermione waved a hand. "Oh, no one in particular. And how have you been all this time? What are this years students like?"

And poor McGonagall was forced to admit defeat.

They chatted together for a while. Hermione enjoyed being able to talk without having the worry of grades or exams looming over her. McGonagall soon got over her need for gossip and made the most of Hermione's unexpected visit.

After about an hour, Hermione decided to broach a topic she had been mulling over in her mind for a while.

"Professor… you wouldn't happen to know of any apprenticeships I could take here, would you?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "There aren't really any spots available at the moment, Hermione. I must confess, I had thought you were content with your new job."

"Oh, I am. It's just I was thinking about other avenues… about jobs I might enjoy even more." She gave a small smile. "Would you let me know if any come up?"

"Certainly." McGonagall opened a drawer and pulled out an application form while wondering if this sudden interest of Hermione's had anything to do with a certain professor still currently employed at Hogwarts. "I'm sorry for the burden, but you'll have to complete this form."

"Oh, no problem." Hermione smiled and stood up to accept the form from across McGonagall's desk.

Just then a loud pounding reverberated around the stone walls from McGonagall's office door. Hermione jumped slightly but stood aside out of the path of the door.

McGonagall flashed Hermione an "I'm sorry about this" look and bid the loud, impatient visitor to enter.

The door flew open and banged against the wall before slamming shut behind a very enraged Professor Snape.

"Minerva, this is unacceptable. I simply refuse to be a part of some ridiculous scheme that involves extra work for me and a task ill befitting to my third year students." Severus had stormed up to McGonagall's desk and hadn't taken a breath until he was finished barking his annoyance at the Headmistress.

"Good morning to you too, Severus. No doubt you noticed Miss Granger on your way in here?" She waved a hand in Hermione's direction.

Severus frowned, his black eyes questioning Hermione's presence. Hermione merely smiled mischievously in return, deciding to address only McGonagall.

"I should let you get back to business, Professor. But it was lovely talking to you."

"Yes, indeed. You must come back and see me again soon, Hermione." McGonagall smiled as Hermione quietly left the room. Severus' eyes followed her every movement and remained riveted on the closed door before McGonagall's voice snapped him back to his current dilemma.

….

**Ack, an update and hardly any Severus? I can't apologize enough but I do hope you enjoyed regardless. Thank you so much for sticking with me even though I am slow on this story, I appreciate any and all feedback you have. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and leave me your thoughts and ideas. And thank you again for such warm reviews last time. You guys are the best!**


	40. Some Hurt and Comfort

**Some Hurt and Comfort**

It was a full half an hour before I was done working the kinks out of Minerva's new curriculum plan. She was a tough woman to argue with but I eventually got her to see some sense. Of course, considering my teaching load was significantly less this year, I didn't have much leeway to complain further and get my own way.

Feeling slightly smug with myself, I read over my lesson plans as I made my way down the familiar dark corridor to my office door. I squinted, trying to read Minerva's small notes in the margin.

Before I knew what was happening, my view was obstructed by my papers flying every which way and my attention was suddenly focused on keeping my balance as my body wavered back and forth.

Grabbing hold of a suit of armor's visor, I slowly regained my balance as I registered a female cry just behind me.

"Severus!"

I turned around and blinked, trying to bring the corridor back into focus. My papers were littered on the floor, some beneath my feet. I couldn't see who the voice belonged to but I would recognize it anywhere- which, in this case, meant the corner alcove just before my office door.

"Hermione?" I straightened up and walked back a few paces. She was sitting down on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her, her body bent down low, both hands clutching her ankle. "What on earth are you doing there?" I was too surprised to be angry that she had tripped me.

Her head slowly lifted and I saw tears running down her cheeks. Now worried about what had happened to her, I bent down next to her.

"I'm…I'm so sorry I tripped you. I… I fell asleep waiting for you….Oh!" Her voice was breathless and she winced and bent down over her legs again.

"What in Merlin's name-"

"You… you twisted my ankle…" Hermione gasped out.

I frowned. Shouldn't I be the injured party here? But I wasn't about to waste time when Hermione was immobilized on the dungeon floor, tears flowing silently onto her shirt.

I sighed and reached around her waist. I slowly moved her out of the alcove accompanied by her mutterings telling me to be careful of her ankle. In a moment, I had her in my arms and was releasing the wards on my office door.

A few moments more saw her seated safely on the couch in my quarters. I waved my wand to Accio my papers from outside, then set about assessing the damage to her ankle.

"Are you sure you aren't faking this just to get attention, Miss Granger?" I asked slyly, partly to get her mind off her pain.

Her mouth currently occupied with biting her lip, she shook her head and winced afresh when my fingers pressed on a tender spot.

"Well, it's not broken, only sprained." I stood up to see what potions I had in stock then brought back a pain relieving potion and an anti-inflammatory potion.

When Hermione had calmed down, all her pain now gone, she was thankful to sit and have a glass of water as the shock wore off. "Thank you Severus." She croaked out before downing the rest of her drink.

"I'll go up to the Hospital Wing and see what Pomfry has for sprains." I made to get up from my end of the couch but Hermione held out a hand to stop me.

"Do it later. I'm fine for now."

I frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and placed her glass on the nearby coffee table. "Well…that wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet you." She gave an apologetic smile.

"You mean you didn't plan on sitting there and tripping me so I could flail around like a fool before regaining my balance?"

Hermione gave a short chuckle. "No, that wasn't my plan." Her eyes shone- not with tears but with mirth this time.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Her eyes opened wide in innocence.

"You are _not_ allowed to laugh."

"But Severus… I mean, really… You should have seen yourself!" Unable to hold back the laughter anymore, Hermione buried her face in her hands and shook with amusement at my humiliating lack of coordination and undignified recovery.

I scowled and waited for her laughter to subside. "If you're _quite _finished…"

Hermione merely smiled at me and hit my arm playfully. "Oh lighten up. You should be thankful there was no one else around. Besides, you're not the one sporting a sprained ankle."

"Well it was your fault for sitting there like that. What if I didn't come back to my office for hours?"

Hermione shook her head. "Do you honestly think I would sit there for hours on end, a love-stricken woman waiting for the love of her life to return? I'm not that daft."

I smirked. "No, but you are obviously daft enough to land yourself with an injury."

Hermione hit me again. "Oh hush. You're supposed to feel horrible guilt and remorse at hurting me and do everything in your power to ease my discomfort."

"For Merlin's sake, woman, it's only a sprain!" I wasn't as exasperated as I sounded and, knowing that, Hermione laughed at my expression.

"Well, if I'm not that injured then, I'll just be on my way…"

She didn't even have a chance to pretend to get up before I looked at her with a harried smile. "Alright, you win. I'll apologize if you promise not to lurk in corners anymore."

"But one never knows when one might need to lurk in corners." Hermione grinned at me.

"Alright then, I'm not in the least bit sorry you hurt your ankle." I lifted my head in the air.

"Better me than you." She stated plainly.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. You would have acted like a child, moaning and complaining. Oh wait, you do that everyday anyway." Hermione's eyes twinkled annoyingly.

I chose to ignore her comment. "So why were you waiting for me?"

"Surely you didn't expect me to come here and not even visit you." Hermione pushed herself up on the couch trying to get comfortable. I Accio'ed a cushion for her. "Thanks."

"Why were you here in the first place? I thought _I _was supposed to visit _you _this weekend"

Hermione smiled. "You did, last night. I'm just returning the favor."

I nodded seriously. "I see. I visit you and you repay my kindness by sneezing in my face. As if that wasn't enough, you then decide to properly repay me by visiting me and end up tripping me and forcing me to look after you and your sprained ankle. Ingenious. Miss Granger and her brilliant ideas never cease to amaze me." I drawled.

Hermione laughed. "Well when you put it like that… I am sorry about last night, and just now too."

I waved a hand to dismiss her apologies. "Tell me, was it just a friendly chat you had with Minerva or were you, as I expect you were, talking behind my back?"

"Oh the latter, most assuredly." She went on before I could show my offense. "Actually, since you mention it, McGonagall did want to know what was going on between us."

"Did she now?" I wasn't surprised. She may not seem it but Minerva is a first class gossip-monger.

Hermione nodded. "I didn't tell her anything though. It was more fun to see her squirming trying her best to find out all the details. You know, I don't think she approves of us."

I shook my head and stood up to sit in my favorite armchair. "She was quick to point that out to me when she came over last week."

"What did she say?"

"That I was consorting with an ex-pupil and that my position at Hogwarts could be in danger. Oh, and that I wasn't allowed to hurt you in anyway."

"I agree wholeheartedly with that last bit- especially in light of what you just did to me." A slender arm made a sweeping motion at her ankle. "I might have to report you to the Headmistress."

I rolled my eyes. "So tell me about work."

"You're changing the subject." But she allowed me to do so and recounted her busy week. She stayed for a while and had lunch with me after which I got Pomfry to perform some charms that healed Hermione's ankle.

I enjoyed the peaceful hours we spent together that day but I wasn't fooled. Hermione never once told me her real reason for stopping by the Headmistress' office. I was not convinced that it was merely to 'catch up' with her nor that it was to hide the fact that she really just wanted to see me. I knew that if Hermione wasn't going to tell me there was no way I'd be able to get it out of Minerva. Attempting to be content even though my curiosity was piqued, I smiled at Hermione and answered her question about why I wasn't teaching first years.

"I've told you before- I have special privileges."

"Only because you'll whine and complain and storm around until you get your way."

I leaned over the table and smirked. "Got it in one, Miss Granger."

**

* * *

**

**I can not believe I haven't updated this since January. It's horrible and I apologize profusely. I do hope you guys are still with me. I appreciate your patience everybody! As a reward for you waiting so long I have written my second-longest chapter. It's five pages in Word. :D **

**My warmest thanks to the ever-amazing drakien who gave me the idea to trip Severus and hurt Hermione. Dear me, we are cruel, aren't we?**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews and ideas are always welcome. I hope there will be another update in a few days. I won't leave you waiting that long again!**


	41. Lickable

**Lickable**

Later that evening, Hermione was making some chocolate mousse for dessert. She had left Severus at Hogwarts in the early afternoon. He had some shopping to do and she needed to get more work done before the end of the long weekend. She loved her job at Gringotts and, although she had asked McGonagall for any teaching opportunities, a part of her was glad there was nothing available. After all, was Hermione Granger seriously contemplating giving up on a new life so soon? Her job was challenging, and interesting. She knew she would never be bored.

She just missed Severus.

Which was pathetic, she told herself sharply as she mixed in some chocolate chips. She was able to see him whenever she had the time…which hadn't been all that much lately, actually. Rome was a very ancient city- full of history and mysteries. Her work on researching, modernizing, and restoring the Gringotts Head Branch seemed a never ending job. She wondered if she ever did finish if they would transfer her to another branch for roughly the same purpose or keep her on here.

Hermione liked Rome. It was different- romantic yet edgy. It was a nice change from the rugged moors of Scotland and the dirty streets of England.

There was one thing missing though.

Hermione growled and stirred her mixture a bit too vigorously. There was more to life than pining over a man, wasn't there? Hadn't she just assured Severus that very day that she had more sense than that?

Thankfully, her doorbell rang at that point and distracted her from anymore melancholy musings.

"Oh, hello Patrizio." Hermione opened the door further to her landlord. He seemed dressed up for a night out- nice jeans with a black button up top that was half open to the gold chain around his neck. Too showy for Hermione, Patrizio was somewhat of a ladies' man…or at least, he thought he was. Hermione couldn't see that anyone would have much interest in him. She was slightly cold towards him since he didn't have her flat ready when he had promised. Although, because his actions had inadvertently led to her staying with Severus for a few days, she couldn't scold him too much.

"Hermione…" He drawled her name in his thick Italian accent. Completely impervious to any effects it was intended to create, she just smiled back.

"Did you need anything?"

He gave her a wide smile and offered her a tulip he had bought at the local flower stand.

Hermione frowned as she took it but thanked him all the same. She hoped he would go soon. She really didn't want him hanging around. After all, she was a very busy woman.

"I thought perhaps you would like to go for a ride on my scooter?" Patrizio indicated behind him where a red Vespa was parked.

"Um, not now, Patrizio. I have lots of work to do. Sorry." She made to close the door but he put out a hand.

"Ah yes, you are cooking, no?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you have a little something there…" And before Hermione could even think about it, he was leaning over to wipe the offending spot of chocolate from the corner of her mouth…with his tongue.

"Patrizio!" Hermione pushed him from her with a hand. "That's quite enough, thank you!" She wiped her mouth with her other hand.

"Ah, you play the hard to get…"

"No! No, I don't Patrizio. I think you should go now. Good night." And she pushed him out of the way of the door and shut it, leaning back on it.

"The nerve of him!"

A few steps away from her front door, something in the shadows moved forward, then shrunk back from the light and disappeared.


	42. Crow and Mousse

**Crow and Mousse**

_Severus-_

_I had a lovely time today. I was going to sit down and work on some translations, but I made some chocolate mousse. Would you like some?_

_-Hermione_

Hermione smiled as she tapped the parchment with her wand that would send the message directly to him. She knew how much Severus liked chocolate although she hadn't made the mousse solely for his benefit. Though she really did want to get some work done, there could be no harm in sharing some dessert beforehand, could there?

And yes, she was feeling slightly guilty over the Patrizio incident. Not that she had anything to do with it.

Hermione cleaned up the kitchen with a flick of her wand and then sent the glass bowls zooming into the fridge. She then sat down in a chair with a no-drip quill and some parchment to begin her work.

It wasn't long before she received Severus' response. Hermione had hoped he would just show up at her front door but perhaps he wasn't as casual as that.

_Miss Granger-_

_I am far too busy for chocolate. I'm sure you have more important things to do over there in Rome with other people._

_Snape_

Hermione frowned and read the note once more. Severus had never been that abrupt with her. What was going on? He didn't _know_, did he? No- he was good at Legilimency but not _that_ good.

Hermione grabbed a new sheet of parchment and wrote:

_Severus-_

_Are you feeling unwell?_

_Hermione_

She opened one of her textbooks while she waited for his reply but she couldn't concentrate on it.

When it came, his reply was equally as terse as the first message.

_I am sure it does not matter to you how I am feeling. I would suggest, since you've been so luckily bestowed this evening, that you divert your attentions elsewhere._

_Snape_

Hermione frowned and slammed her textbook shut. What had gotten into him? Hermione shoved her chair back and stood up, grabbing her cloak as she stalked out the door. As she made her way to the alley she used to apparate from, Hermione gave the empty street a taste of what she planned to say to Severus.

By the time she reached Hogsmeade, Hermione's ire had come to a head and was eager to be unleashed upon a certain someone.

Had anyone been outside the castle, they would have been shocked at the language the level headed Hermione sprouted as if it were her native tongue. Hermione wrenched open the heavy oak door, glad it wasn't curfew just yet, and stormed toward the stone stairs leading to the dungeons.

When Hermione entered Severus' quarters, without first announcing herself, she found him grading papers at his desk with a scowl on his face…nothing unusual there. She approached his desk with her hands on her hips. He didn't even look up.

"_Miss _Granger?! Miss? You idiotic self-important twat! What have I done that deserves that ridiculous manner of address!?"

"I do believe that is your name," he replied offhandedly as if she usually came into his quarters demanding answers of him.

"Not to you it isn't. It's _Her-mi-o-ne_, in case you forgot."

"Indeed?" He had the nerve to switch papers and reload his quill, still avoiding eye contact.

"Severus Snape! Look at me!"

He took his time about it and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What's gotten into you? Have you gone mad?"

"Mad? Who said anything about being mad?" Severus replied as if he hadn't just spent the last hour fuming. "I merely thought you'd prefer the opportunity to spend more quality time with your _paramour._"

"With my-? What are you on about, Severus?"

"I'm sure it's none of my business." And he went back to grading papers.

Hermione plonked down into a nearby chair with a scowl to rival even Severus' and crossed her arms. "If you think I've got some…love interest that isn't you, I'm sure it's completely your business, but as I don't know of any 'paramour', you'll have to enlighten me."

"Oh don't play dumb, Hermione. It doesn't suit you. I saw you with him this evening. I came around to visit but you were clearly having more fun snogging the pants off the pimpled twat."

If it was at all possible, Hermione's scowl deepened as she still felt her fury coursing through her. "Oh, did you now? And did you also happen to see that I pushed him out of my house and slammed the door in his face? Perhaps you missed that part and just decided to jump to your own inappropriate conclusions."

Severus was eyeing her warily as she stood up again.

"This certainly says something about what you think of me, doesn't it?" Hermione was frustrated. How dare he presume that she would cheat on him, and with Patrizio of all people! Hermione nearly shuddered.

"So you're not-"

"No, I'm not with anyone else, Severus. There's only you- but if that's not good enough, I could probably arrange something-"

Looking not a little bit guilty, Severus quickly stood and walked around his desk to Hermione. Severus had assumed she was enjoying herself a little too much in Rome without him. What shocked him more than his erroneous assumption was how much it hurt him to see his Hermione in such a situation with another man. If he was honest, he had always thought she was too good for him and when he thought she had finally realized that, he had wanted to make her feel at least a bit guilty.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I should have trusted you. I just-" He stopped, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words.

Hermione, her anger finally spent, sighed, and took one of his hands in hers. "Severus Snape, I promise I would never cheat on you. I am genuinely interested in pursuing this...relationship and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what we have or what we will have." Her honey brown eyes looked sincerely into his black ones. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Severus frowned. "So who was he then?"

"My landlord. I can't stand him. He wanted me to go for a ride on his scooter," Hermione ignored Severus' snort, "and thought I was playing hard to get."

"Will he be coming around again?" Severus eyed Hermione suspiciously, not at all sure this teenaged brat was nothing to worry about.

Hermione smiled and pulled his hand, making him follow her to his sitting room. "I can handle it, Severus."

As she pushed him gently down onto the couch so she could curl up beside him, he mumbled, "Maybe I should come keep an eye on you."

Hermione chuckled and pulled his arm around her. "Well, I seem to recall inviting you over for chocolate mousse. You didn't really mean to decline that offer, did you?"

Severus smirked as Hermione sent for the bowls from her fridge and handed one to him when they came through the Floo.

"Salute."

"Salute."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter folks, it's been sitting on my hard drive for ages and just needed a certain drakien to sit right next to me and make me edit it. **

**  
Speaking of the awesome drakien, she and I have started up Twitter accounts as Hermione and Severus. If you're interested in following their adventures, you can find them on Twitter as SSGreasyGit and HGKnowItAll. If you don't have a Twitter account, you need to get one now! Seriously. It's free and it's just more SSHG madness from your two favorite authors in the entire world. Review this story, then go set up an account.**

**Go on.**

**Btw, I had no idea what the expression "eating crow" meant, but drakien tells me it's apologizing your butt off for being wrong. So there you go. You're educated now.**


	43. Missing You

**Missing You**

For the next few weeks, I heard very little from Hermione. She sent me occasional notes letting me know how she was getting on but made it clear that Gringotts was getting their money's worth out of her. Even so, I could tell she was enjoying herself, delving into the history of the ancient building and planning ways to incorporate modern knowledge within the spells and processes. Unfortunately, it left her very little time to socialize.

I missed her terribly.

But I wasn't about to admit that to another living soul. And so I concentrated on teaching my students. It was turning out to be the best teaching schedule possible; I had fewer classes and each one of my students had at least a basic knowledge of the subject. In addition to teaching and helping Minerva, I was also guiding the newest addition to our staff, a young and determined Jeremy Ashcroft, who was currently taking the first years off my hands. After the first week he realized I wouldn't tolerate any complaining from him, but I knew he was finding the first years as annoying as I had every year since I began teaching. I certainly didn't envy him.

Despite being free from Death Eater and Order meetings, my duties as Deputy Headmaster kept me on my toes. Minerva liked to keep me current with decisions and issues being discussed by the Board of Governors, for some unfathomable reason. Albus would occasionally meet with us, and then there were meetings with the Heads of Houses, not to mention marking papers and trying to find some time to do my own research.

All in all, it was enough to make me seriously consider finding another career path to follow. I knew if I was going to quit teaching, I would only ever do something where I was in control, unhindered by anyone else's expectations. Years of doing as I was told had taken its toll on me. I had been given a second chance at life, cleared of all wrong doings (although never free from my own conscience), and it was about time I made the most of it.

So in my limited free time, I began a thorough search into possible avenues. After all, the original plan had been to train Ashcroft up to take my place as resident Potions Professor.

It was exhausting, but I finally discovered something I actually thought could please even me. I suppose it was just as well, as all the extra strain was beginning to take its toll.


	44. Competition

**Competition**

"Patrizio, I told you never to come back here." Hermione stood at the doorway in her dressing gown, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared at her landlord.

Patrizio merely grinned and held out an entire bouquet of flowers this time, looking pleased with himself.

Hermione sighed and took them, pulling him inside by the lapels of his coat. She shut the door behind him. "Well, we wouldn't want anyone to see, would we?" Her frown disappeared and she smiled enticingly at Patrizio.

"No, piccola." Patrizio bent low over Hermione's hand and gave it a lingering kiss. Hermione laughed as she magicked the flowers into a vase and gave her full attention to Patrizio.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "This is much better." He untied the sash of her robe and studied her black lingerie-clad form, the hallway light bouncing off her curves. "You look good enough to eat." Patrizio smirked and ran a hand down her side towards her thigh.

"You know Severus wouldn't approve of…" The strength of Hermione's protest was disrupted by the sudden hitch in her voice as Patrizio's hand flexed.

"Forget zis Severus. What do I care about some ugly, greasy man? I am younger and stronger than him and I assure you," there was a determined gleam in his eyes. "I am a much better lover."

"Patrizio-"

"Hush, my sweet. You can talk later." And with a mischievous glint in his eye that made Hermione laugh richly, he backed her against the wall and began to leave a methodical trail of kisses upon her neck and chest.

"NO!!"

Severus sat upright in bed, wand hand out, his shout reverberating around the stone walls of his bedroom. After realizing where he was, Severus moaned and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"This will not do, Severus," he censured himself. "Not at all."

Severus stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Since when was the great bat of the dungeons kept awake by dreams worthy of a lovesick adolescent?

A quick _Lumos_ brought up the lights as he wandered into his lab. He felt an overwhelming urge to prepare some ingredients, particularly those that needed dicing, slicing, and chopping. Ingredients that he could pretend were the body parts of a particularly maddening Italian. He pulled out a sharp knife and began. His tension eased slightly with each resounding clunk of the knife upon the bench.


	45. Uninvited

**Uninvited**

Hermione corresponded with Minerva a few times during her spare time. She liked keeping in touch with the Scottish woman, although she refused to answer any sort of relationship related questions. Thinking it was time for a visit and hearing that Minerva might have an apprentice position for her, Hermione planned to stop by again after work on Friday.

Coming home to get changed, Hermione took an indulgent hour to have some tea and cake on her patio in the warm afternoon sun. It had been a long week and she had spent many late nights at work. Her fingers were stained with ink and she was afraid she would have a permanent crick in her neck if the work load didn't ease up a bit. But her job was fascinating and she knew that with some hard work and dedication, she would eventually become less of a drudgery minion and enjoy some status at the Rome branch.

It was just before dinner when Hermione made her way up the long driveway to the majestic Hogwarts castle. The doors opened as she approached and closed loudly behind her. Hermione sighed, remembering all the time she had spent at the castle, and then made her way down to the dungeons to say hello to the only dungeon inhabitant.

Hermione knocked lightly, smiling for the first time that week. There was no doubt that she had missed Severus in all his black billowing glory. When he didn't answer, she pushed experimentally on the door which gladly opened for her.

"Severus? Are you in here?" Hermione looked around the office which was dark and quiet. She moved through into the sitting room and gasped.

Severus smirked and looked up at his uninvited guest. "Hermione."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she took in the other occupants of the room. Two lean blondes were sitting beside Severus, each with possession of one of his arms. They smiled feline grins at Hermione and looked her up and down with obvious disdain.

Severus stood up, and the girls stood too as if they absolutely refused to be more than half an inch away from Severus at any time. "Did you need something? As you can see, I'm entertaining some guests."

Hermione swallowed as the women giggled. "I… I thought you might want to see me…since I've been so busy lately and it's been a while since…since…" Too choked up, Hermione couldn't continue. She looked down at the floor as if she had stumbled upon some R-rated scene. Surely there was an innocent explanation? Perhaps these women were merely new hires that needed Severus' help with some academic problem. Or maybe they were his…blond, attractive, and non-sulky sisters?

Severus laughed derisively. "And what makes you think I'd want to see you; a, frankly, unattractive workaholic and the world's most annoying know-it-all?" Severus laughed again and walked off, not even waiting for her reply. The women giggled, grasped his arms tighter, and followed him out.

Hermione was left in an empty room, the pit of her stomach lying somewhere on the carpet by her feet.

* * *

**My sincere apologies for making you wait a YEAR for an update. *hangs head in shame* I really hope this was worth the wait and that you'll still with me til the end. It is within sight, I promise! :) Thanks for the lovely reviews that have kept me wanting to write for it and update. I have a few more chapters I've been sitting on for a bit, so I'm sure there will be updates in the near future.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing! :)**


	46. Old Acquaintances

**Old Acquaintances**

Hermione groaned then yelped when she was rudely awoken by a large brown owl pecking at her temple. She quickly scanned her surroundings and then held onto the table for support. She felt as if she had left her stomach somewhere in that dream.

The owl hooted with impatience so Hermione quickly grabbed the note. _Hermione Granger _was written in a no nonsense script.

"Oh no…"

"Hermione,

I do imagine that you are probably in the middle of a research breakthrough and so I send this reminder of our afternoon meeting reluctantly. I hope I haven't disturbed you and if you are quite unable to attend tonight please do not worry. I will be happy to reschedule at a more appropriate time.

-Minerva."

Hermione sighed and glanced at her watch. She was an hour late. What will Minerva think of her?

Hastily whisking her dishes into the sink and quickly knotting her hair at the back of her head, Hermione stood up and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

As Hermione walked through the oak doors, she suppressed the memories of her dream. Clearly eating tea cake and then sleeping was a bad combination. Hermione was so focused on not focusing on her dream that she walked straight through Nearly Headless Nick. Shuddering with the sudden cold, she looked up to see his head cocked to one side- something that was not at all hard to accomplish- a playful smile upon his lips.

"Well hello, Miss Granger! I haven't seen you for a while."

Hermione smiled back, genuinely pleased to see her favorite ghost. "I've been terribly busy lately. How have you been?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Still dead… still floating the halls of Hogwarts." Nick leaned in close to Hermione and whispered, "There are some seedy things indeed going on behind closed doors…"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Indeed?"

"Oh indeed- that Professor S-"

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up to see Minerva walking towards her. "I didn't expect you to make it." She grasped Hermione's hand and warmly shook it.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva."

"Oh, I know you're busy. I myself just had to see to Miss Warner. Nasty boil hex that was…" Minerva shook her head. "Do come to my office."

Hermione couldn't help but be propelled along in Minerva's wake. She glanced quickly back at Nick, a look of apology upon her features.

But _what_ was he about to say?


	47. Wise Words

**Wise Words**

Hermione took a seat and accepted a chocolate finger from her former Head of House. "I'm so sorry, Minerva," Hermione apologized. "I fell asleep after work...I suppose I've been working a bit too hard of late."

"Don't mention it. It's been rather hectic here as well." She poured them both some tea and that sat back and eyed Hermione shrewdly. "Something's bothering you."

Hermione flushed, thinking about the dream, once more seeing the two witches, seeing Severus's dismissive look. "It's nothing," she said, though her words lacked conviction.

The skeptical look on Minerva's face said it all. Hermione sighed. She refused to admit to Minerva that her life was anything less than rosy, especially since the older witch made no secret she disliked the idea of her in a relationship with her former Potions Master.

"Just a dream I had," she admitted. "A nightmare, I suppose."

"About Severus," Minerva stated. "And...another witch, if I had to guess?"

Hermione's eyes widened, but she nodded slowly.

Minerva's lips twisted up at the sides. "And this other witch...she was blond, wasn't she? Uncommonly pretty?"

"How did you..."

"My dear girl, every woman since the beginning of time has had those sorts of insecurities. I had my share of those dreams at the beginning of every serious relationship I ever got into."

"I thought you would be the last person to give me relationship advice." Hermione half smiled to soften the blow of her words.

Minerva sighed. "Well, I can't say that I entirely approve," she admitted. "But you're a grown woman, Hermione, and I trust you to make your own decisions. Now then," she said briskly, "that being settled, I understand you're interested in an apprenticeship?"

…..

When Hermione had finished discussing things with Minerva, the women easily slid back into talking about Hogwarts and the various goings on. Hermione took the opportunity to mention she had heard some gossip about a certain professor.

"I don't believe that's common knowledge, my dear. Have you resorted to…Slytherin tactics?" She grinned and put down her tea cup.

"A little birdie told me…"

"Well, yes… Professor Sinistra's been giving us a bit of trouble but that's only because she had bad news from home. I think she'll be alright now. Poor dear…" Minerva smiled. "Well, I expect you've got plenty of work to do."

Hermione chuckled in an attempt to hide her immense relief. "Unfortunately, you are right." She stood up and left her teacup on Minerva's desk. "Thanks again for all your help."

"Anytime, my dear. And…don't worry… I would say you have the upper hand with Severus." Minerva had to admit that for Severus to be in a relationship once again he must be besotted indeed. She had no doubt Hermione had him wrapped around her finger, whether or not she knew it herself.

As Hermione left the office, she thought she saw a twinkle in Minerva's eyes.


	48. I Spy Changes

**I Spy Changes**

When Hermione made her way back down the spiral staircase, she turned left and began the descent down to the dungeons. On her way she read over the latest note Severus had sent her, gaining strength from its words that she wouldn't be abandoned for two blondes.

Her conversation with Minerva had surprised her. She had thought she would always be a staunch supporter of the anti-dating Severus campaign (Hermione had oft wondered if maybe she harbored some affection for the sour man herself but finally dismissed the idea).

Feeling buoyed by Minerva's confidence in their relationship and Severus's neat penmanship on the parchment in her hand, Hermione took the final staircase to the corridor outside Severus's quarters.

His wards allowed her entrance but it seemed as if he wasn't in. Hermione sighed, hoping he wouldn't be too long lest she fall asleep again. She would hate him to return with a student only to find her sprawled on his couch sleeping.

But when Hermione looked around the familiar quarters, something was definitely odd about them. Frowning, she paid more attention to her surroundings and noticed that much of the objects, books, and furniture that she was used to seeing was gone. Why Severus should have a massive clear out and not tell her anything about it was strange indeed.

Hermione looked once more at the note in her hand.

_Hermione,_

_Please excuse me if I appear to have lost my mind the next time I see you. I have a meeting with Martin Tenor's parents this afternoon, Merlin forbid. If I am still sane after that interview, perhaps you would favor me with another bowl of your delicious chocolate mousse. I believe it did wonders for me last time- though perhaps I shouldn't become so addicted to it._

_Severus._

Hermione wondered if he merely had to change quarters and had forgotten to tell her. Feeling uneasy once more, Hermione decided to make her way home and finish up her evening's work.

She couldn't help but pen a note to Severus upon her return.

_Severus,_

_I hope your meeting went alright. You weren't too hard on the poor boy, were you? I have been terribly busy today but I will gladly make some mousse for you tomorrow. Perhaps I can meet you in your quarters again during our lunch breaks?_

_Hermione._

_H,_

_Since the meeting, more issues have come up. All is fine but I find I will be busy tonight and tomorrow. _

_Keep the mousse on ice for me._

_S._

Hermione refused to weep. She was not some love sick forlorn child. As Minerva had said, she was a grown woman and in her heart, Hermione knew Severus loved her. He must really be busy if things had slipped his mind.

Hermione sighed and made herself a cup of tea. There had to be a reasonable explanation. He was still at Hogwarts, that she was sure of. He must have had to move quarters. Perhaps his rooms needed some kind of renovation. Maybe he was extending his quarters to accommodate a larger lab or more bookshelves.

Hermione would not panic or worry. But she had to admit, a hug from Severus would warm her much more than her tea.


	49. Applications and Apologies

**Applications and Apologies**

When Hermione had some free time at work the next day, well, more specifically when her mind drifted off and she couldn't concentrate on her work, she gave herself a brief break and pulled out the Hogwarts application packet.

Minerva had offered her an apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick in the expectation that when he retired in one year, she would be ready to take his place as Charms Professor.

Hermione pulled out a fresh quill and began to fill out the required information, though she knew her heart wasn't really in it at the moment. She kept having visions of her teaching there, alone and lonely, the empty Potions quarters reminding her of the man she had lost.

Hermione huffed and stood up to walk over to the window. What was she thinking? She certainly hadn't lost anyone and she was a grown woman. She shook the cobwebs out of her head and went back to her application. She had always enjoyed Charms.

….

_Hermione,_

_This busy week will at last conclude on Friday. I presume the chocolate mousse has not lasted this long. Will you accept my apologies and dine with me Saturday evening? If so, I will meet you at your flat at 7pm._

_-Severus._

Severus finished penning his note, sent it off, and stood up. Gralie had just finished helping him pack up the last of his belongings. Severus hadn't moved quarters since he first came to Hogwarts as a professor; he didn't realize how much he had accumulated. His new quarters would certainly not hold all of it.

Severus looked at the boxes around him and designated the last of them to go either into storage or to come with him.

"Thank you, Gralie. That will be all for tonight."

"Yes, Mister Snape, sir. Goodnight Mister Snape, sir."

"Good night Gralie."

…

When Hermione received his note, she couldn't help but feel relived. She would finally be able to sit down and ask Severus exactly what was going on. He probably had a hellish week. Hermione decided she would not worry and get him something nice to make up for his busy week.

Hermione smiled to herself as she brushed her teeth. It was ridiculous but she really had missed him.


	50. Becoming Snape

**Becoming Snape**

Hermione woke bright and early Friday morning, eager to spend a productive day finding exactly the right thing for Severus. She wanted something that he would like, maybe something useful, but something that showed she really did care, that might, if it ever was waning, spark his interest in her again.

The question was, what to get him?

After a rushed breakfast, Hermione quickly dressed, grabbed her wallet, and headed to Diagon Alley.

She spent the better part of the morning wandering methodically from one end of the Alley to the other. She was determined to get this right.

She dismissed scarves, quills, parchment, socks, stationery, books, potions supplies, lab equipment, and novelty items (though Fred and George were very persistent in more than one of their strange and sometimes rather seedy inventions).

By the time she reached the small coffee house at the very end of the Alley, she was almost contemplating taking a peek down Knockturn Alley. Sitting down for a refreshing chilled pomegranate tea, Hermione took a breath and told herself to think like a Snape.

She pursed her lips and blocked out the busy scenery. She could hear his voice in her head.

"_There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations…"_

"_Put your hand down, you silly girl."_

"_Longbottom! That's the fourth cauldron this week!"_

"_Imbecile!"_

"_Dunderhead!"_

"_Detention Miss. Ainsley."_

Hermione pulled herself out of her daydream and chuckled. That really was thinking like a Snape. Poor Severus. But then it hit her… one of his rather nasty incident with a student he had relayed to her not too long ago.

There was some rare ingredient that had been knocked off a shelf into a cauldron before exploding. Severus dismissed his class early and it took two days to get the lab in order again.

Hermione frowned, surprised she couldn't remember what the name of the ingredient. She sighed, gathered her things, and left the café.

Perhaps there were better ingredients somewhere in Rome. She hadn't really had a chance to explore her city being so busy with work ever since she moved there. She would go home and see what she could stumble upon. Even if it wasn't some potions supplies, maybe there were some different shops that would spark her interest.


	51. When in Rome

**When In Rome**

_Severus-_

_I look forward to seeing you tonight._

_-Hermione._

_Hermione-_

_Over excited are we?_

_-Severus_

_S-_

_I *knew* I should have been more subtle._

_-H._

_H-_

_Indeed. You'll never catch a man if you act that desperate._

_-S._

_S-_

_Is this from a page in 'Severus Snape's 101 ways to have a successful relationship'?_

_-H._

_H-_

_Please stay away from my private bookshelves. Detention at 7pm. No excuses._

_-S._

_S-_

_Yes, sir. I feel suitably chastised._

_-H._

Hermione smiled and replaced her quill. She then set off to explore her town.

She had already been to the Italian equivalent of Diagon Alley but she had yet to wander down the backstreets where she knew there were markets and various Muggle shops. However, just in case Via Cola di Rienzo was hiding something just perfect, Hermione made her way around the courtyard and the connecting streets first.

After another hour of fruitless searching, Hermione decided the back alleys would have to be the way to go.

She wondered if her boyfriend was the fussy one or she was…

After Hermione had visited a store selling homemade scarves, quilts, and other things that interested Hermione but would never score points with Severus, her eyes alighted on a shop at the end of the street.

Aesop's Apothecary.

Hmm… Hermione entered the shop eager to see if they would carry some ingredients that Severus wouldn't have from his normal suppliers in London.

Though the building was an old two-story with weathered bricks like the others on the street, Hermione could tell the shop had only just opened. A bell tinkled as she opened the door and she was greeted with the relaxing, familiar smell of ingredients, pastes, concoctions, and herbs. Hermione breathed in deeply and then began to explore the neat shelves lining the front of the store.

A moment later, a young man with dark hair and a dark green apron approached her.

"Buonasera. La posso aiutare?"*

"Si. Salve. Do you have anything that is native to Italy? Something that would be difficult to find elsewhere?"

The assistant thought for a moment. "I will ask the owner. Please wait a moment."

Hermione thanked him and turned back to the shelves. She would dearly love for this to be her last stop before she got ready for the evening.

Hermione was just wondering how much a small bottle of ash bark was when she caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"May I help you, madam?" A deep, rich voice greeted her.

Hermione turned to find Severus standing behind her. She smiled and laughed. "Severus! What are you doing here?" She replaced the glass bottle on the shelf. "You got here very early. Isn't this place amazing?" Hermione waved a hand around the well-stocked store. It was only then that she stopped and thought for a moment, recalling his words and noticing that he too was wearing a green apron.

She frowned but before she could say anything, Severus turned back to the assistant.

"That will be all, Gianni. We'll close early today."

The boy was clearly excited to be let off early on a Friday afternoon. "Grazie, Mr. Snape." He ducked into the back of the shop, hung his apron on the wall, and bid the man and woman a good evening.

Hermione stood staring after Gianni as Severus flicked his wand and locked the door behind him.

*"Good evening. Can I help you?"

"Yes, hello."


	52. Down to Business

**Down to Business**

Hermione stared at Severus, her eyes wide. So…this was why his quarters were cleared out? She put her hands on her hips and glared.

Severus stared back, wondering if she was actually mad at him.

"You…you…sneaky Slytherin!" She advanced towards him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I went to see you the other day and your rooms were almost empty. I had no idea why… Is this why? You've…quit Hogwarts? And you own this place? Since when? And why didn't you say anything about it?"

Severus held up his hands in defeat. "One question at a time please."

Hermione bowed her head slightly. "Sorry. I just… had no idea."

"Yes, I've quit teaching. Yes, I own this business. I've only just moved in this week- that's why I was too busy to see you, if you'll forgive me."

Hermione smiled and let him continue.

"We opened yesterday. I wanted to keep it a surprise. I was going to show you after dinner tonight but, well, you beat me to it." Severus smiled and took Hermione's hands in his. "What do you think?" He hated to admit he was just a little bit anxious at what she'd think about his sudden new enterprise.

"Severus, I think it's amazing. And I think it's about time you found something you can enjoy. But…" Hermione looked around. "Where are you living?"

"Upstairs. Would you like to see?"

Hermione nodded and let Severus lead her though the curtain at the back.

"This is the storage area, my lab is through there- I had to magically expand the room- it was too small for brewing. This store used to be a clothing boutique I believe. I do most of my own brewing, but the supplies we do order come through here and we sort them over there."

Hermione watched as Severus proudly pointed everything out. She felt a great relief that his moving quarters was nothing more serious and she was truly happy for him. She continued to follow him around, one of her hands held securely in his own.

"My quarters are upstairs." As he led her up the stairs, he apologized for the shabby rooms. "It's nothing much, I haven't had time to expand or unpack. I was focused on getting the store ready."

"Of course, I understand." Hermione looked around at the small upstairs area. There was a single bed to one side, with a small wooden table with two chairs near a bench with mini fridge beneath it. A door led off to the bathroom where a small washing machine was tucked away. "I like it. It's… quaint."

Severus shrugged. "It'll do for now. Well, for me. I'm sorry it's not as welcoming as my quarters were in Hogwarts."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Severus, I honestly don't care. You're finally doing something you love. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Severus smiled at her. He did feel free for once in his life.

"And now we're closer." Hermione offhandedly remarked as she walked over to the window to look at the view over the other buildings in the area.

"Indeed." Severus walked behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "But that wasn't my motivation."

"Oh, no, of course not. Why would it be?" Hermione turned in his arms and smiled before pecking his cheek. "I haven't completely ruined all your plans, have I?"

"What plans?"

"Dinner?"

"Not at all. In fact, if you're ready we could leave now. I found a promising looking restaurant tucked away in one of these alleys the other day."

"I'm ready."

Hermione followed him back down the stairs.


	53. Past, Present, and Future

**Past, Present, and Future.**

After the night Severus surprised Hermione with his new career path, Hermione had been too busy at work to spend much time contemplating the changes. The next weekend, Severus invited her out again. Her rapidly developing Slytherin senses were tingling; he had something planned but wasn't telling her what.

Hermione sang in the shower and hummed in the bathroom as she tamed her hair into two barrettes, picked a bottle of perfume, and applied her makeup. She was glad it was a warm spring day-she would have a chance to wear the floral print dress she'd got on sale at the beginning of winter.

Hermione was excited that their relationship was no longer hampered by prying eyes at the school or by their distance from each other. She was especially happy that Severus had finally found something he liked to do and, of course, it was an added bonus that he was closer to her now.

Hermione smiled to herself. The fact that Severus wanted to be closer to her spoke volumes. Also, Hermione was secretly glad she didn't have to take Minerva up on her offer and move from her little flat back into that dreary castle. She had fond memories there but it was time to move on- for both of them.

With one last look in the mirror, Hermione walked down the stairs, locked the door behind her, and made her way down the cobbled street to Severus' shop.

Hermione was greeted with a kiss when she stepped into the Apothecary.

"You look lovely, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. Severus really was a changed man if he was willingly doling out compliments. When she pointed it out, he assured her it wouldn't happen again for at least another week.

"So now will you tell me where we're going?"

Severus shook his head and picked up a basket. He smirked and led her out of the shop and up the hill behind it.

/

Hermione followed by Severus' side as they made their way through the streets towards the back of the town where the buildings opened out to the countryside. His mood suggested she'd get away with taking his hand in hers once more and she smiled as Severus squeezed her hand in return.

They talked of mundane things and a new potion Severus was working on as they left the wall of the city behind and began to climb the incline of a grassy hill dotted with trees above.

As they reached the summit, Hermione's heart lightened with each step. The idea of a picnic with Severus on a secluded spot overlooking her new town, their new town, was a memory she knew she would treasure forever.

When they reached a small area outlined by trees, Severus let go of Hermione's hand and placed the basket on the grass.

"What do you think?"

Hermione spun in a circle, tossed her head back, and laughed. All the cobwebs of the past cleared in her mind. It was blissful.

She gave her warmest, sunniest smile to Severus, skipped over to him, and kissed him, laughing again at his bemused expression.

"It's wonderful." She squeezed his hand again.

"Shall we eat?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable. He was in unfamiliar waters, but they were by no means unwelcome.

Hermione hungrily eyed the basket and nodded.

/

Hermione leaned back against the tree. She had been so busy in the past week that it had felt as if she hadn't ever found the time to feed herself. That wasn't strictly true but her stomach was protesting the amount of food she had just tried to stuff in it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

It had been a delicious luncheon. Cold meat and fresh bread (she suspected Severus had baked it fresh but perhaps he had gone further afield and found a baker) accompanied by small pies, white wine, fresh strawberries, yoghurt, grapes, a cheese platter, and a small morsel of chocolate cake.

Hermione breathed in deeply. It was as if the world had slowed its spinning. It felt like everything that had happened over the past years had just melted away and she was on a new planet with a new Severus and a brand new life stretching ahead of them.

She opened her eyes only to find his dark ones searching her face. She felt slightly hot. It wasn't normal for her to relax completely in other people's presence. Hermione was a bookworm for a reason and she was, she admitted to herself, just sometimes a little highly strung. But today was the most relaxed she had felt in a long time.

Severus had been watching Hermione as she closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful and content. Severus was surprised to see someone so relaxed in his company. He hadn't even needed a potion for it. She looked like an angel. Her hair framed her face and curled down her bare shoulders.

He suddenly felt self-conscious; Hermione had caught him staring at her. He cleared his throat and busied himself with the wine bottle.

"More wine?"

"Mmm...no thank you." She gave him another one of her charming smiles. "Severus, this was absolutely lovely. I…there are no words for how much I've enjoyed today."

"Well-" But just as Severus was about to form some sort of appropriate response, there came a crack of thunder. They had been so engrossed in their picnic, they hadn't noticed how the clouds had been darkening and moving in.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. She quickly started to magic their lunch remnants and plates back into the basket as rain began to splash down upon them.

Severus stood up and grabbed the basket. He watched in horror while the fabric of her dress darkened as the rain soaked it through.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry… I didn't even think to check the weather."

Hermione shook her head and noticed her hair was already plastered to her face. The rain was now pouring down. "It's okay- come on. I know a place."

She grabbed Severus' hand and ran with him around the clump of trees and up an incline until she almost slid down the other side and pulled Severus under a rocky overhang, the thunder and lightning dueling in the sky above their impromptu shelter.

Hermione pulled out her wand and twirled it a few times, getting the majority of the damp out of her hair. Severus gazed around the small enclosure. "Impressive. How did you know about this place?"

"Oh, my parents used to camp near here when I was younger. I got bored a lot and wandered off. This was my favorite place…" She trailed off and frowned. "Actually, come to think of it…"

Hermione walked towards the back of the alcove, running her eyes over the rocky wall. After a minute, she knelt down. "Yes, it's still here." She waved her hand, beckoning Severus to come take a look. "See there?"

Severus bent down and looked at a few crude drawings.

"You know, I must have done them with magic," she mused, running her hand over the drawings.

Severus had no idea what he was looking at. He frowned at what he could only describe as an earless cat with a party hat. Was Hermione waiting for him to say something? He glanced down at her quickly. "And…what exactly-"

"Well, on second thought, they're not very good. They're supposed to be unicorns. I remember them being a lot more realistic..." She pointed to one of the stick animals. "It sort of looks like a demented camel, doesn't it?"

Severus straightened up and smirked, on the brink of chuckling at her comment. "On the contrary, Hermione, it's a masterful expression of childhood innocence. Very impressive for someone that age, actually, especially with wandless magic."

Hermione stood up and faced him. She raised an eyebrow at him, not at all convinced. "You just made that up to make me feel better about my demented camel!" She tried to act offended but hardly succeeded as she, too, felt like laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Severus smirked. "Perhaps. But the bit about impressive wandless magic was true. I'm sure I only managed to set ants on fire with mine."

Hermione shook her head. "Not good enough. I was very proud of those unicorns. I was going to be an _artist._" She looked up at him, daring him to say anything.

Severus stopped his teasing and looked down at the woman who had enchanted him for months now and found himself thinking she must have been an enchanting child also.

He raised his arms and placed them gently on her waist then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. She tasted of cream and fresh rain.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into him, kissing him back.

Regrettably, they both had to break away for air. Hermione smiled up at Severus but she stopped when she noticed he was frowning at her.

"Severus?"

"I'm sorry." He muttered, his hands still upon her waist.

"For what?" Her eyes searched his face.

"I thought today would be… I'm sorry it ended like this." He seemed genuinely troubled at the sudden end of their picnic.

"You mean, with us secluded in a cave, with the rain coming down outside, and you standing here, kissing me?" She gave him a gentle smile. "I'd say it ended quite perfectly." She lifted a hand and stroked his cheek. "It's been a lovely day Severus. Please don't feel bad. I can't remember the last time I've had such a wonderful time. In fact, I probably haven't ever had such a wonderful time."

His brow relaxed a little.

"Besides," Hermione smirked looking down at him, "I rather like this 'drenched romantic hero' look you've got going."

Severus quirked his lips. "So…"

"So… I don't want it to be over just yet, do you?" Hermione hazarded the question, wondering how he would take it. They had been friends for quite some time, but she was still afraid to take anything too fast, lest he be scared off.

Severus took in her hopeful face, eyes wide, a smile just for him and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"My place?" She asked quietly, taking his hand in hers, trying to ignore that her heart suddenly seemed to be beating within her throat.

Severus couldn't formulate words at this point. This wonderful, albeit drenched, angel had taken his hand and was going to take him home. He nodded and closed his eyes as Hermione Apparated them away. His last thought before the familiar feeling of Apparition overcame him, was that her wet dress was really his undoing.


	54. Staking Claim

**Staking Claim**

Hermione's eyes flickered open slowly as she adjusted to the sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She sighed softly and stretched, feeling the warmth of Severus' body against hers. Yesterday had been magical. Once they had shut the door behind them, she had no recollection of how exactly they got up the stairs and onto her bed but she certainly remembered everything after that.

She wished she could see him sleeping but the only view she had at the moment was of her bookshelf. She closed her eyes, picturing every last detail in her mind as she lay curled up beside Severus, the warm weight of his arm across her waist.

Suddenly, her lovely daydreams were interrupted by an energetic knock on the front door. She felt Severus stir behind her.

"Tell them to piss off," Severus slurred in a very husky voice which sent shivers down her spine. She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her wand. Flicking it once, she groaned.

"Hm?" Severus asked without bothering to open his eyes.

Hermione turned in his arms and whispered, "It's Patrizio."

Severus opened his eyes, a look of disdain upon his face which suddenly morphed into a very evil grin.

"Oh no…Severus…"

"Don't worry, dear. I'll get the door." Nothing but the impending pleasure of thoroughly screwing with that slimy little up-start could possibly have convinced him to leave Hermione's bed. It was a good thing that neither of them would be going anywhere, probably for the rest of the day.

Severus slipped out of bed, pulling the twisted sheet with him and wrapping it around his waist. He quickly took a look at his lover, sprawled deliciously across the mattress, and then swept out of the room.

Hermione watched him leave, dread rising inside her. She didn't particularly like Patrizio, but it was never a good idea to unleash a pissed off Potions Master on one's landlord. At least, she was pretty sure it wasn't.

She quickly scrambled up, grabbing the only thing handy, and slowly walked down the stairs, ashamed at the part of her that was eager to see what havoc Severus was wrecking.

When she reached the hallway, she found Severus leaning casually on the side of the door, a very flustered Patrizio looking as if he was caught between wanting to punch Severus and wanting to flee.

Hermione's insides fluttered ever so slightly. Clearly, Severus was a bad influence on her.

She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster and came around the door. "Severus, darling," she trailed a finger down his chest, "I didn't realize we had company." She turned her smile on their unwelcome guest. "Ah, Patrizio…." But she wasn't given the chance to say anything more; Patrizio took one look at her, clad only in Severus' large white shirt, glanced back at the imposingman in front of him, clad only in a sheet, made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak, and fled.

Hermione grinned and looked back at Severus. "Well, that was fun. Breakfast?" She turned towards the kitchen. Severus followed eagerly behind, paying close attention to the hem of his shirt as it climbed higher while she stretched languidly.


	55. Full Circle

Hermione sat at Severus' work table on her usual stool, the rickety one that Severus' tried to fix with some paper jammed under it. She looked around his lab, waiting for him to finish with a customer. Today they were going to pick up the keys to their new house. Hermione was excited. It was time for them to move on and move on together.

Severus had left a few composition notebooks sprawled around the lab. She knew how fastidious he was about tidying up before he left for the evening so she set about putting his books back on the shelves where they sat in order of most use.

She gingerly handled the most tatty of his books, the one with the cardboard corners fraying. She smiled at the reminder that he embraced the more old school aspects of his Muggle upbringing. It was one of the things she loved about him.

As Hermione bent down to pick up a scrap of paper that she had accidently knocked off the work bench, she lost her gentle grip on the notebook and it slipped out of her fingers to the floor. Glancing down at the first page it was open to, Hermione noticed some kind of letter affixed to the inside front cover.

Frowning, she picked it up and read it.

When Severus came through the curtain separating his lab from the back area of the shop, Hermione had tears in her eyes.

Before Severus could ask what was going on, she carefully put down the book, walked over to him, leaned up on her tippy toes, and kissed him on the mouth.

Severus had no desire to question what had brought on this sudden flood of affection. He encircled her in his arms and kissed her back.

When they broke apart, he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"That," she whispered, "was for replying to my letter."

/

**Well, my dears, after eight years, I have finally finished this story. I will never stop feeling bad for how long it took but if you have hung in there since the beginning, leave me a note. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. To all my readers, I really hope you've enjoyed this fic. It is definitely one of my favorites. Love to you all always.**


End file.
